Waiting Up For You
by SweetSorrowIsMY2moro
Summary: A story about Mello meeting a girl on the internet and maybe falling in love with her! Also has the almighty Matt.lol
1. Waiting Up For You

Mello's POV-

** I fell heavily onto the wore out sofa, My room mate accompanies most part of the day,Playing His Mindless games. The cool midnight air filled the apartment, Giving me a refreshed feeling as It filled my lungs. I Laid my head on the head rest of the sofa and closed my tired eyes. Sleep pulled at my conscience, inviting me into her sweet tempting I didn't want to, since it was only will be Sunday, so no need getting up early,Right? I leaned over to pick up the laptop on the coffee table, that was cluttered with the usual Guy junk. Wrappers,cigarettes,soda cans,magazines,bowls full of abandoned food..ect. Laying the l**

**Waiting Up For Youby *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro**

**I fell heavily onto the wore out sofa, My room mate accompanies most part of the day,Playing His Mindless games. The cool midnight air filled the apartment, Giving me a refreshed feeling as It filled my lungs. I Laid my head on the head rest of the sofa and closed my tired eyes. Sleep pulled at my conscience, inviting me into her sweet tempting I didn't want to, since it was only will be Sunday, so no need getting up early,Right? I leaned over to pick up the laptop on the coffee table, that was cluttered with the usual Guy junk. Wrappers,cigarettes,soda cans,magazines,bowls full of abandoned food..ect. Laying the lite weight object on my lap. I opened, then pressed the little "Power" button. I love the power button.I feel so ..what ever...**

**Waiting for the computer to load up, I went to put on something more comfy. Sweat pants can really be heaven at times. I came back over to the couch Slightly leaning over the back of it, I watched the laptop screen for a moment to see if it was ready for action.**

**"LOADING"_-_-_-_-_-"LOADING"_-_-_-_-_-...**

**I went into the kitchen that was in even worse shape then the coffee table. "Somebody really needs to clean once in a while." I muttered to myself.  
I went over to the fridge noticing a note from Matt.**

**"Wont be back until later on tonight, So you'll have to make your own food.  
your Dude,  
Matt."**

**I laughed to myself while reading the note. Why address himself? Were the only ones that live in this small apartment. And since when did He do the cooking? His Idea of cooking is pulling out a frozen TV dinner and handing it to me, ...Sigh, Idiot."**

**I shook my head with a smile then Opened the sticky note covered fridge. I stared, not particularly hungry, I just do it sometimes thinking something might appear when I leave and come back. I knelt down slowly causing my joints to crack. Pulling out one of the bottom drawers, I picked up a chocolate bar that was partly chewed on.**

**"How long has that been in there?" I shrugged off the though and bit into the sweet delight.**

**I also grabbed a drink before closing the fridge with the back of my foot, then walked back over to the sofa. The screen glowed in the dark room, Not caring to turn on a light since the moon was shining bright any ways. I sat myself back down on the flat cushion, Candy bar dangling from my mouth. I pushed part of the crap off the coffee table and laid my drink on it. The computer was finally finished loading, So I laid it on my lap while using my feet to kick off my boots. I signed into my hotmail then got on to "Msn". I have no friends on there other then we share an apartment, So its pointless really to send him letters. Besides thats what the fridge with the sticky notes is for.**

**Minimizing Msn to the bottom of the screen, I went on to just surfing the web. Not you-tube though, I cant stand watching pointless Videos, Just cause kids had nothing else better to do with there friends. I also don't listen to music, Matt is the only one that looks up songs around here. So I just look up...stuff. Ha. Sometimes I just like signing in on Matts Myspace and send random letters to his friends.  
I do enjoy that.**

**Clicking on the send button in Dudes Myspace, I couldn't help but laugh at the inappropriate letter I sent to one of His hot Chick doing so My Msn screen popped up announcing I had a friend request.**

**"Huh?"**

**I accepted the request and went back to sending inappropriate letters to Matts My Msn popped back up again.**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"Hi. :)"**

**I went to the little txt spot on the Msn page and typed in...**

**:Mello says:  
Yo.**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"Thanks for adding my friend request!"**

**:Mello says:  
"No prob."**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"I just got a computer and I really wanted to make a Mns! :D"**

**:Mello says:  
"Msn".**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"Oh...Right! hehe"**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"So uhm..Yay! Your my first internet friend! Oooo This is exciting!" ^-^**

**:Mello says:  
"So many-!-"**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
", Im just really excited.:)"**

**:Mello says:  
"S'kay."**

**I leaned back into my chair and propped my feet up on the coffee sure what to say now since the person on the other side stopped writing.I ran out of Matt buddies to send letters to so I guess I can just write to this person for a I decided to write something.**

**:Mello says:  
" You still There?"**

**:Mello says:  
"Hello?"**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"Sorry! My Room mate made me do the dishes.I told Her it was totally her turn but she just ignored me. :("**

**:Mello says:  
" So your a girl?"**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"Yah! Why? Does my email address look like a man owns it! O.o"**

**:Mello says:  
"No, just wondering,So chill."**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"Sorry.O.o"**

**:Mello says:  
"Stop saying Sorry."**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"Ok...my bad. :0"**

**:Mello says:  
"Never mind..."**

**There was the sound of foot steps coming towards my room, Thinking it was probably Matt,but the foot steps past So I went back to the little conversation I was having on the electronic world.**

**:Mello says:  
"You in collage or somthin?"**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"Yes! My 1st year actually."**

**:Mello says:  
- Really? So you like 19?"**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"Yep!" ^^**

**:Mello says:  
" Whats that? - ^^"**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"Happy eyes Silly! :)"**

**:Mello says:  
"Oh."**

**:Mello says:  
"Where you taking Collage at?"**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"I CANT TELL YOU!"**

**:Mello says:  
" Why?"**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"You could be a crazed murderer! :0 OH NO"S!"**

**:Mello says:  
"Then why did you add me as a friend,If you think im nuts?"**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"Cause I needed a friend on here I could chat with! I wanted to make Girl buddies on the internet as like in the real world.:D"**

**:Mello says:  
"Im not a girl."**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"WHAAAT! :OBut your email address says mello!**

**:Mello says:  
"Thats my name."**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"Ooooo! I thought it was a girls nick name! awwww cute! Its like a cute little puppys name!**

**:Mello says:  
"Stop."**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"Sorry..."**

**Mello leaned across the laptop to pick up his soda from earlier.A slight blush glowing on his cheeks. "A puppy?" If Matt ever hears this, dead."**

**:Mello says:  
" So uh can I ask you where your going to collage, now?"**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"No! Its even scarrier now that your a guy! :O"**

**"Now that Im a guy?" Mello shook his head at the comment.**

**:Mello says:  
" Your crazy."**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"I know.:D"**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
"But I will tell you Im still trying to get used to it. Its a pretty big place from what Im used to.:0**

**:Mello says:  
" thats cool."**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
" I think so! ^_^"**

**Before Mello could reply,the front door swung open revealing A drunk Matt.**

**"DUUUUUUDE! Wats Sup! After that said, He fell face down to the floor.**

**"Sigh...". I sent a message to my new Msn friend quickly before running to my dudes aid.**

**:Mello says:  
"Sorry gotta drunken Friend just collapsed at the front later."**

**Crystal/Rose says:  
" :(ohhhhhh...Ok,thanks again for adding me! It was fun chatting with you Mello.^-^ K, talk later bye bye!**

**I turned the laptop off then snapped the computer shut. A little Bummed For ending the chat so soon.I Walked over to the sprawled out Matt on the floor then grabbed his foot and dragged him to HIS bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Prints ShopGroupsT-Shirts & & FAQ

Browse ArtMy GalleryMy FavouritesRandom DeviantRandom DeviationRandom GroupdAmn itDaily DeviationsWallpaperMy Friends

Stick Menu

More...Moredeviant ART

Search

**Profile**SettingsLogout Deviant *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

**View All Messages**

1 deviantWATCH MessageNotes

Splinter Menu

1

**Submit Art** Submit Print Update Journal

Manage Deviations Manage Prints

Submit

Balance: 0Points**View Cart** Buy Art Buy deviantWEAR Buy adCast Extend Premium Membership

Wishlist Shopping Account

ShopFriends Collect

Download File  
HTML download, 6.7 KBEdit DeviationDelete Deviation

**Delete Deviation**

Why are you deleting this deviation?  
Please select a reason...Cleaning up deviation submissionsLeaving deviantARTNo longer desiredUpdating with newer revision 

Visit the Artist

Profile · Gallery · Prints

Featured in:

Not currently featured in any groups.

Submit to a Group

Share

Note Twitter Facebook Reddit Digg LiveJournal MySpace

**Link**

**Thumb**

Details

Submitted: January 30  
File Size: 6.7 KB

Statistics

Comments: 5  
Favourites: 3 [who?]  
Views: 47 (0 today)  
Downloads 2 (0 today)

To [friends]

Message

Getting home from work. I let myself into the apartment me and Matt share. Working can really suck at times when you just don't want to be there. Stepping inside your home from a long days task, can take such a load off your shoulders. Its around 9:00pm and I haven't eaten since, uh, 1:00pm? But Since I do this a lot, I don't feel the need to cook anything. Id rather read, watch Tv or something else to take my mind off things. When I cook, I go over the day in my head and just, Think. I hate it when I do this.  
I looked around myself. "Matt!" I called, but gotten no reply. I walked over to Matts bedroom, scuffing my heels on the

____ ____

Waiting Up For You ch.2by *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

Getting home from work. I let myself into the apartment me and Matt share. Working can really suck at times when you just don't want to be there. Stepping inside your home from a long days task, can take such a load off your shoulders. Its around 9:00pm and I haven't eaten since, uh, 1:00pm? But Since I do this a lot, I don't feel the need to cook anything. Id rather read, watch Tv or something else to take my mind off things. When I cook, I go over the day in my head and just, Think. I hate it when I do this.

I looked around myself. "Matt!" I called, but gotten no reply. I walked over to Matts bedroom, scuffing my heels on the floor. I tapped with my index finger on the door a few times, before opening it.  
Nobody.

"What are you doing?" I heard the Gamers voice behind me.

"Looking for you." I said turning to face him. He was leaning against the door frame of my room, smoking and playing his PSP.

"Were you in my room?" I asked kinda dumbfounded.

"Yah..." He replied simply.

"Uh, Why?"

"Sleeping." He said bluntly, not looking up from his game.

"Dude, Thats my room."

"I know."

I shook my head, not caring why anymore. Matt can be so weird at times. Might as well let him be.

I collapsed onto the sofa like I alwasy do, Out of habit i . Matt still stood where He was, His fingers clicking away. I picked up the laptop sitting next to me and opened it.

"Ha ha! Poweeeerrrr!" I yelled in the dim room, with my finger pressing hard onto the power button.

Matt looked up from his game for half a second looking at me, then looked back at the object in his hands. Shaking His head slightly.

I sat with my feet crossed. Drumming my fingers on the laptop, waiting for it to slowly load.

After about 15 long minutes, It finally finished loading. I logged into my Hotmail account and also logged into MSN. My heart sank a little when I noticed my little friend wasn't there. But went on with my computer life any ways and just minimized the msn page to the bottom of the screen.

I didn't spam dudes Myspace account with junk. Since He apparently changed His Password. About time.

I played some cheesy games on facebook instead. I decided then, That messing with Matts Myspace life is way more fun. I sighed heavily after 12 minutes of playing boring games. I perked up when I noticed the little icon flashing on my msn thing. Letting my know I got a letter. I clicked on it.

Crystal/Rose says:  
Omg! Your on! :D

Mello says:  
Yep.

Crystal/Rose says:  
Havent talked to you in like a week! :O

Mello says:  
I dont get on much.I have a life.

Crystal/Rose says:  
U_Uhumf! I take that as an insult.

Mello says:  
Thats cause it was meant to be.

Crystal/Rose says:  
Your mean! but any way, how are you? :)

Mello smirked at the last comment. How am I? No one ever asks me this. Matt never even says hello. hmmm.

Mello says:  
I'm not complaining. You?

Crystal/Rose says:  
awww, Life is only boring if your boring. ^-^ Im great! Thanks for asking.

Mello says:  
Then I must be really boring.

Crystal/Rose says:  
lol! XD

Mello says:

Mello says:  
...so...

Crystal/Rose says:  
Today after I got out of collage classes, I went with my friends to a restaurant and splurged! Which means yuuum...I got the yum yum.

Mello says:  
Fun.

Crystal/Rose says:  
It was much fun.^^What did you do?

Mello says:  
Worked.

Crystal/Rose says:  
:( awwww. No fun!

Mello says:  
Nope. My boss gave me new hours,Which is ok I guess.

Crystal/Rose says:  
Oh really? Where do you work?

Mello says:  
I actually work at 2 different places. I work as a check out boy at American Eagle, and as a waiter at Olive garden, I must not be to good at it. Cause I get horrible I'm pretty lucky for what 2 jobs I did get.

I work from 7:00am to 8:00pm. almost every day. Since my room mate hardly works at all.

Crystal/Rose says:  
wow 13 hours! you must be so tired when the days over!

Mello says:  
Not really. I just stand around at AE and I just refill drinks and such at OG. I love there food. Just so D*** expensive.

Crystal/Rose says:  
Oh! Thats where I went with my friends today.:D It is expensive! but oh soooo good!

I was about to reply but I was shocked back to the real world.

"Whos that your talking to?" Matt asked sitting next to me eying the computer.

When the Heck did He get here?

"Nobody." I hissed. Jerking the computer away from his view.

"Ok ok," Matt waved off the matter with his left hand, The other supporting the cancer stick.

"You don't have to be so...so...crazy." He said, with smoke coming out His mouth and nostrils.

"I just don't like it when you spy on me." I said, a little more at ticked though.

"Dude, I'm sitting right next to you. I wasn't spying." Matt defended himself.

"Shut up."

Matt got up from his spot and stretched his back with the cigarette hanging loosely at his lips.

"What ever, hey Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving." Matt gave me the puppy eyes from behind his tinted goggles.

"Fine." I huffed. pretending to close the laptop.

"Go fix your hair, It looks like a bomb blew up in it." I smirked.

"It always looks like this." Matt looked into a tiny dirty mirror sitting on the shelf.

"Just go try to fix it."

"Ok ok Blondie." Matt strode off to the bathroom mumbling on the way.

I leaned over the couch to see if he really went and done what I told him. Then opened the laptop and typed quickly but quietly. looking up from the computer every other second.

Mello says:  
Gotta .

Crystal/Rose says:  
Ok.:( I'll chat with ya later then! Hopefully sooner then last time ^-^

Mello says:  
K bye. :)

Crystal/Rose says:  
Awww you smiled at me!

=Mello has loged out=

Crystal/Rose says:  
Men...

__ __ __

Waiting Up For You ch.2 by *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / General / Introductions & Chapters©2010 *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

K chapter2 of this. I know Heather your the only one who reads it but thats rock!

Thanks for reading!

Mello and Matt- death note

I didnt want the story to have the death note in it. i wanted them to be like every day people cause thats

ch.1-[link]  
ch.2-  
ch.3[link]  
ch.4-[link] More...

(_FORM_POST || 0)) { .LAST_FORM_POST = now + 3000; return true } else { return false }">

*SweetSorrowIsMY2moro - Add a Comment:

Preview Add Comment

Emoticons

__ __ __

love **1** **1** joy **1** **1** wow **0** **0** mad **0** **0** sad **0** **0** fear **0** **0** neutral **0** **0**

102550100 NestedThreadedFlat Oldest FirstNewest First

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~AttackToKill Jan 31, 2010

MATTY MATTY MATTY!

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Jan 31, 2010

lol yes lots of Matty head.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~AmayaLin Feb 24, 2010

Awesome!  
I want more^_^

-  
I'm  
Officially  
TMM's  
Bitch

"Ah Yes but i want them that way. I order you to make them blue. " ~Ciel

+ =  
+ =

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Feb 24, 2010

Really? Thank you so much. Well I'll let you know when I finish another. thanks again.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~AmayaLin Feb 24, 2010

Thank you ^_^

-  
I'm  
Officially  
TMM's  
Bitch

"Ah Yes but i want them that way. I order you to make them blue. " ~Ciel

+ =  
+ =

Reply

Previous PageNext Page

(_FORM_POST || 0)) { .LAST_FORM_POST = now + 3000; return true } else { return false }">

*SweetSorrowIsMY2moro - Add a Comment:

Preview Add Comment

Emoticons

©2010 deviantART. All rights reserved

About Us | Contact Us | Site Tour | Help & FAQ Advertise | Services Etiquette | Privacy Policy | Terms of Service | Copyright Policy


	3. Chapter 3

Prints ShopGroupsT-Shirts & & FAQ

Browse ArtMy GalleryMy FavouritesRandom DeviantRandom DeviationRandom GroupdAmn itDaily DeviationsWallpaperMy Friends

Stick Menu

More...Moredeviant ART

Search

**Profile**SettingsLogout Deviant *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

**View All Messages**

1 Notice2 deviantWATCH Messages2 Feedback MessagesNotes

Splinter Menu

5

**Submit Art** Submit Print Update Journal

Manage Deviations Manage Prints

Submit

Balance: 0Points**View Cart** Buy Art Buy deviantWEAR Buy adCast Extend Premium Membership

Wishlist Shopping Account

ShopFriends Collect

Download File  
HTML download, 8.3 KBEdit DeviationDelete Deviation

**Delete Deviation**

Why are you deleting this deviation?  
Please select a reason...Cleaning up deviation submissionsLeaving deviantARTNo longer desiredUpdating with newer revision 

Visit the Artist

Profile · Gallery · Prints

Featured in:

#Church-of-Melloism  
You will bring us your chocolate

Submit to a Group

Share

Note Twitter Facebook Reddit Digg LiveJournal MySpace

**Link**

**Thumb**

Details

Submitted: April 16  
File Size: 8.3 KB

Statistics

Comments: 85  
Favourites: 4 [who?]  
Views: 51 (0 today)  
Downloads 2 (0 today)

To [friends]

Message

Mello's POV- - "Its been 4 weeks since I first met my Friend on the Msn. But I still dont know her I'll ask next time I get on?" I thought to myself while filling up cups, for one of my costumers. I work as a waiter at Olive Garden,Good food bad tips but "Hey" it pays the bills. "Mihael,Stop lazing around and snap to it!" I heard my manager bark. I waved my hand,Him know I heard' when I Realized my cup was very much refilled. I jerked it from the trigger spilling the cold red liquid down my unbuttoned shirt (which is supposed to be buttoned up and

____ ____

Waiting Up For You ch.3by *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

Mello's POV-

"Its been 4 weeks since I first met my Friend on the Msn. But I still dont know her I'll ask next time I get on?"

I thought to myself while filling up cups, for one of my costumers. I work as a waiter at Olive Garden,Good food bad tips but "Hey" it pays the bills.

"Mihael,Stop lazing around and snap to it!" I heard my manager bark. I waved my hand,Him know I heard' when I Realized my cup was very much refilled. I jerked it from the trigger spilling the cold red liquid down my unbuttoned shirt (which is supposed to be buttoned up and decked out with a faggish Tie.) "Stupid Son of a-" I quit before I went to far,Which I do a lot. My manager just stared and shook his head then walked off.

While squeezing out the front of my shirt with one hand, I used my other to send him a gesture of what I thought of Him. The old lady next to me Muttered "My word".

Yah, I'm having a bad day...

I untucked my baggy shirt that now bared a stunning red stain. Then strode to my costumers table, My shirt flowing behind me.

With my friendliest voice I announced, "Here you go ma'am,your Drink. Or whats left of it." I laid the soft drink in front of her then dried my hands on my shirt wiping off the access liquid. "Any thing else,May I ask, to make your Dinner more enjoyable?"

The women just starred at Her glass. "May I speak to your manager?" Her husband asked with a ruffled brow.

I swallowed hard. "No,you may not speak to my manager,because as soon as I do,You'll complain about my rude behavior,my clumsy serving, my improper clothing and the fact that I'm not by your said 24/7 just to refill your glass cause "Heaven forbid!" we wouldn't want it to be a little bit empty now would we? And no, you may not speak to my manager because I hardly can survive now how it is.I cant pay my bills, I have no time to just be a normal 20 year old for god sake!, I have no family no one to rely on besides my room mate That doesn't even have enough gumption to get off his lazy A** to wash a dish. And all it takes, right now to ruin everything that I do have going, is for you to open your mouth just a teeny weeny bit. Now do you want to bare the thought of ruining everything I tried to make possible, Possible? Huh? Well Do ya?"

There was an eerie silence,the only noise at our table was of me breathing hard long breaths. They starred at me with there jaw hanging.

"No...that will be all...Son." The Man said a little irritated but kindly.

"Thank you Sir." I sighed, Smiling weakly.

-

I got off work at 8:30, 30 minutes over, since My boss had a few words he wanted to share with me. He gave me off on a few warnings but nothing to big since I didn't have any complaints set against me. heh The walk home was quiet and lonely, for some reason it bothered me. I couldn't wait to get home. So I walked faster. When I reached the door to the shared apartment. I pulled out my keys and let my self in, finding Matt sprawled out on the sofa watching TV. It made me instantly feel a little bad for saying Matt was a useless bum with out a job. He does have a job...working at subway and... I mean, Hey, He does wash a dish here and there some times...hmmm...

"I'm home" I said while taking off my shoes.

"Welcome back sweetie" He muffled into the pillow He laid against.

Wish a good thrust, I threw one of my shoes at him.

"Oomf...Hey,Ouch that hurt" He threw it back at me hitting the wall instead.

I just laughed while walking into our bomb struck for something eatable.

"Sorry Mels, Nothing in the fridge. I had company, And dang she was sexy." Matt drooled.

"Oh really? What was Her name?"

"I don't remember." He said simply. Changing the channel on the TV.

"Hey, so where were you? Its 8:53, don't you like...get off work at...uhhhhhh...?"

"8:00, yeah My boss kept me late cause He wanted to talk to me about something."

"oooh."

I walked over to the front of the couch to picked up the to be swatted by the Gamer.

"Eh eh ehhhhh." He waved his finger at me.

Oh right, I forgot, The rule is not to be on the computer when its charging. something to do with the battery or a electronic freak like that. I also cant leave it on the couch,...Freak.

I glared at Matt, then went to my room to read. (Yes I read, got a problem with that?)

I woke up laying on my bed,with the forgotten book on my stomach. I looked over at the clock. "10:30, Shiz, now I'll never fall back to sleep."

I laid my head back on the pillow, then stretched causing the book to slide off my flat stomach. I laid silently,for a few minutes. Before getting up to make sure "AGAIN" nothing was left in the fridge.

"Women who eat my food bug me. Especially left over Olive Garden food. But normally that's Matt."

When I finally got the gumption to get up, I made my way to the kitchen. Matt was still flopped on the couch, snoring slightly. I noticed the green light on the laptop, telling me it was ready to go. The kitchen momentarily forgotten, I went to go see if My friend was on.

"I cant get reception in my room...so Matty...ya gotta go."

I pushed Matt off the couch. Landing with a loud thud. He stuttered and moaned but went back to snoring. I took my rightful place on the sofa, laying my feet on Matts chest. With the laptop on my lap I pressed the mighty power button. While it was loading, I pulled off my shirt and socks only leaving my jeans. when it finished I went straight to signing into Msn.

:Mello says:  
ah ha! so you are on.

Crystal/Rose says:  
"Omg! Hey! I haven't talked you since yesterday.:P So much for that life thing right? hehe :)"

:Mello says:  
yeah well, you were already on when i came.  
Ha,loser.

Crystal/Rose says:  
"ah Hush! don't be meeeaaaaannnnn! :cry's in corner:"

:Mello says:  
you finished?

Crystal/Rose says:  
"lol yeah.:P"

:Mello says:  
So hey I was wondering,

-  
I stopped typing, i had...what do they call it?...emmmm oh right, butterfly's in my stomach. The last time I had this feeling was when Matt tried hooking me up with some girl that He works with. I dated Her a few times but I couldn't stand that she wouldn't stop talking, well, she just wasn't my type I guess...

:Mello says:  
If I could possibly have your number...maybe? :]

:Mello says:  
Hello?

Crystal/Rose says:  
"uhm...well..."

:Mello says:  
Yes?

Crystal/Rose says:  
"No"

-  
My stomach sank at what I read. I was fixing to write back but got another message.

Crystal/Rose says:  
"Well...I'll think about K? Its not even like I know where your from any way..."

:Mello says:  
1 Bank street  
New York, NY 10014  
GreenWich Village  
room number 23

Crystal/Rose says:  
"oh..."

:Mello says:  
now can I have your number?

Crystal/Rose says:  
"NOOOOO! Stop! I might not even be from the US so why bother? XD lol"

:Mello says:  
Please

Crystal/Rose says:  
"Let me think about it...K?"

:Mello says:  
Ok

-  
With a small smile formed on my lips,I felt more satisfied by that answer then the last . So Ok maybe not getting numbers tonight, But there's always tomorrow...

__ __ __

Waiting Up For You ch.3 by *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Humor / Introductions & Chapters©2010 *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

Ok chapter 3 to who ever cares out

Hope you like.

Mello- Death Note

Ps. If I totally spell something let me

Oh by the way Mellos address is a real

-NOT YAOI!- Sorry, I suppose you can pretend

ch.1-[link]  
ch.2-[link]  
ch.3-  
ch.4-[link] More...

(_FORM_POST || 0)) { .LAST_FORM_POST = now + 3000; return true } else { return false }">

*SweetSorrowIsMY2moro - Add a Comment:

Preview Add Comment

Emoticons

__ __ __

You have requested that this deviation receive critiques

You can edit your deviation if you would like to remove this feature.

__ __ __

love **0** **0** joy **0** **0** wow **0** **0** mad **0** **0** sad **0** **0** fear **0** **0** neutral **0** **0**

102550100 NestedThreadedFlat Oldest FirstNewest First

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~NoodleSama23 Apr 16, 2010

Way too lazy to go back and read the other two chapters. But I like what's going on here.

Is it a coincidence that my Death Note character's name is Rose? _ _

-  
A conversasion between me and Kayz:  
Me: You're smexy!  
Kayz: Yay!  
Me: *cough* I'm fugly *cough*  
several smacks later  
Me: *foaming from mouth*  
Kayz: Have you seen me as of late?  
Me: Yes. You look sexy in a got-the-shit-beat-out-of-me sort of way

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Apr 16, 2010

Thank you.^^

Oh really! thats really I was wanting it to be Crystal/Lily but got to lazy to re due it soooo. Did u write a story? Im in a hurry to get off so i cant go look.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~NoodleSama23 Apr 16, 2010

You're welcome!

I have a story up on . It's kind of sad, but I like it a lot. If you want to go look for it, it's called "Issues" and it's rated M. I don't know if you can find it without having Mello as one of the characters selected.

-  
A conversasion between me and Kayz:  
Me: You're smexy!  
Kayz: Yay!  
Me: *cough* I'm fugly *cough*  
several smacks later  
Me: *foaming from mouth*  
Kayz: Have you seen me as of late?  
Me: Yes. You look sexy in a got-the-shit-beat-out-of-me sort of way

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Apr 17, 2010

ahhhh! I cant find it. could you send me a link to it? pleeeaaassseee?

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~NoodleSama23 Apr 18, 2010

Here is the link, Enjoy! [link]

-  
A conversasion between me and Kayz:  
Me: You're smexy!  
Kayz: Yay!  
Me: *cough* I'm fugly *cough*  
several smacks later  
Me: *foaming from mouth*  
Kayz: Have you seen me as of late?  
Me: Yes. You look sexy in a got-the-shit-beat-out-of-me sort of way

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Apr 19, 2010

Sorry it took me so long to reply. It was a long story and it took me about 2 days to read it...any way..

OMG! You are a fantastic writer! That was thee best Mello love story eva! I totally teared up at the end. soooooo sad. Rose was a great character by the way. I really could relate to her which made it fun. (besides the Bipolar and ) and you need to put it on DA! So I can fave it.

Thanks a bunch for sending it to me.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~NoodleSama23 Apr 19, 2010

It's fine, I like when people read it thoroughly.

Rose is a fun character. And her having issues prevent her from being another Mary Jane (or whatever the cliche girl is called).

Dude, if I put this up on DA, either no one (except you) would read it or else I would be attacked by favs daily. (Not that I'm not now by ...)

I'm glad you enjoyed it!

-  
A conversasion between me and Kayz:  
Me: You're smexy!  
Kayz: Yay!  
Me: *cough* I'm fugly *cough*  
several smacks later  
Me: *foaming from mouth*  
Kayz: Have you seen me as of late?  
Me: Yes. You look sexy in a got-the-shit-beat-out-of-me sort of way

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Apr 20, 2010

she is a better then the Mary Jane type girl. shes cool.^^

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww but you must put it on. hehe

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply(1 Reply)

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 Apr 16, 2010

holy shiiiiiiiiit i haven't giggled this hard in foreevveeeeeeer! (surprisingly, this is a good thingv) ANyway! I love it x 1000! (too many cookies sorry on so many "!") And it was really funny reading (duh!) 'cuz when crystal/rose made the comment about mell's having a life thing, it totally reminded me of moi 'cuz I got onto this online game a while ago and now I'm like freakin' addicted checking on that thing to see if my friends on there are on! *pant pant pant so much typing pant pant* soooorrrrrryyyy! this is sooo pointless and i probably seem like a completely different person being so hyper and random so sorry again!

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Apr 17, 2010

Thank you soooo much!

Im glad you liked it. Was it funny? huh...

well thank you for the super long comment, cause I enjoy those! hehe

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 Apr 18, 2010

Nooooo problem!

tee hee friggen hilarious! my mom asked me what was so funny...

oh yay i dont seem like a complete moron! yay!

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Apr 18, 2010

lol I think it funny when your like LOLing out load and your familys like "what the heck is so funny?"

hehehehehehe XD

no your not! Unless Im just so far down deep in the dumbness maybe it looks normal. lol jk!

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 Apr 18, 2010

lol i love hearing about it but when it actually happens it can be so awkward!

hehehehehehehehehehehehe XD (ha! beat that many "he"s!)

lol maybe we both are! insane that is... lol jk

btw, when i was looking at your stuff, i didnt realize you were in dance! im probably asking stuff that i could find out by looking at your page but im too lazy so... what do you dance?do you like it?how long have you been dancing? eep!

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Apr 20, 2010

it can be

! Did I win? XD

yay! being insane is

I dance Lyrical,Ballet,Jazz and fixing to be Hiphop.^^ I never done hiphop before so im gonna suck soooo

I have been dancing for 7 years.^^ and OMG! I love to dance. I actually have a recital in a few days.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 Apr 20, 2010

it can be soooo awkward, it's not even funny

Holy shit dude. ! Take that!

Wow, you've danced waaay more than I ever did! (yeah had to quit) I'm sooo glad you enjoy it! Let's see...I did 1 whole night of hiphop, 3 years of tap, 3 years of irish, and 7.5 years of ballet all at the same time! i've got to say i miss it, but life gets in the way OMG! Good luck on your recital!

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Apr 20, 2010

ok I give up! XD your hehes

wow! well hello fellow Irish! omg! what was that like?  
Thanks! I have dress rehearsal tomorrow. yay!

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply(1 Reply)

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~Cassieandra8291 Apr 17, 2010

Good so far ^^ Hope to see more soon :3

-  
Dear tummy,  
Sorry for all the butterflies. It's his fault, not mine. 3

"Condoms are like fishing nets. If there's a big enough hole, a few little swimmers can escape..." -Veronica, my OC.

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Apr 18, 2010

thank you.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

Previous Page**1**234Next Page

(_FORM_POST || 0)) { .LAST_FORM_POST = now + 3000; return true } else { return false }">

*SweetSorrowIsMY2moro - Add a Comment:

Preview Add Comment

Emoticons

©2010 deviantART. All rights reserved

About Us | Contact Us | Site Tour | Help & FAQ Advertise | Services Etiquette | Privacy Policy | Terms of Service | Copyright Policy


	4. Chapter 4

Prints ShopGroupsT-Shirts & & FAQ

Browse ArtMy GalleryMy FavouritesRandom DeviantRandom DeviationRandom GroupdAmn itDaily DeviationsWallpaperMy Friends

Stick Menu

More...Moredeviant ART

Search

**Profile**SettingsLogout Deviant *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

**View All Messages**

1 Notice2 deviantWATCH Messages2 Feedback MessagesNotes

Splinter Menu

5

**Submit Art** Submit Print Update Journal

Manage Deviations Manage Prints

Submit

Balance: 0Points**View Cart** Buy Art Buy deviantWEAR Buy adCast Extend Premium Membership

Wishlist Shopping Account

ShopFriends Collect

Download File  
HTML download, 6.0 KBEdit DeviationDelete Deviation

**Delete Deviation**

Why are you deleting this deviation?  
Please select a reason...Cleaning up deviation submissionsLeaving deviantARTNo longer desiredUpdating with newer revision 

Visit the Artist

Profile · Gallery · Prints

Featured in:

Not currently featured in any groups.

Submit to a Group

Share

Note Twitter Facebook Reddit Digg LiveJournal MySpace

**Link**

**Thumb**

Details

Submitted: April 28  
File Size: 6.0 KB

Statistics

Comments: 23  
Favourites: 3 [who?]  
Views: 60 (0 today)  
Downloads 2 (0 today)

To [friends]

Message

Mello's POV-

I woke up suddenly from the laptop falling heavily to the floor. I scooped it up quickly and laid it on the table,afraid Matt heard the crash. (the last thing I want to hear Is another "Computer Care" speech. I looked over to the clock hanging on the wall. "11:30am"  
I must of fallen asleep on the couch last night. Good thing its Saturday. "phew."  
I stretched and yawned, before getting up to take a shower. Finding that Matt had already accompanied the bathroom. I went and collapsed on the couch again. Heck, I didn't even know Matt to

____ ____

Waiting Up For You ch. 4by *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

Mello's POV-

I woke up suddenly from the laptop falling heavily to the floor. I scooped it up quickly and laid it on the table,afraid Matt heard the crash. (the last thing I want to hear Is another "Computer Care" speech. I looked over to the clock hanging on the wall. "11:30am"

I must of fallen asleep on the couch last night. Good thing its Saturday. "phew."

I stretched and yawned, before getting up to take a shower. Finding that Matt had already accompanied the bathroom. I went and collapsed on the couch again. Heck, I didn't even know Matt took showers, ...well...

Even though I gotten up late. I was still tiered from staying up most the night, waiting for Crystal/Rose to get on. "Not like I was really wanting to, I..Im not like one of those losers w...wh...who wait for them forever cause there Ov..overly obsessed with the person!...yeah...huff..."

Any who... She hasn't been on in a reeeaaaalllyyyy long time... like 2 days.

I'm just waiting for any sign of life from Her really.

Since Im just sitting here, Might as well see if she left a message or something. So I quickly turned on the laptop, hopefully before Matt gets out of the shower. (even though he takes about 30 minutes to clean His sorry A** He could pop out of no where.) What seemed like for ever, The computer was finally all the way loaded. Quickly, I signed into Msn. Nobody there. My heart sank, But I noticed the little icon telling me I have a message. I clicked on it and it read...

-  
Hi! Its me! uhm I thought over what you said. About me, giving you my number. and well...my friends talked me into it. Since we live in the same state and all I guess you could just come to my place. Is that ok? We could plan on doing something I suppose if you want to... errr...ok...  
talk to you later, C-ya! :)

Crystal

Her names Crystal? huh... I guess that makes since, right?

I looked over the number and address She gave me. Then I quickly replied back to "Crystals" (heh) Message.

-  
Ok sounds good. Ill txt u later.

I pressed send then shut the computer down. Right when Matt walked into the room with only a towel around his waist.

"What ya hidden from me Dude? Its not good looking up nude women, ya know. Only I'm aloud to do that." Matt said, before coming to sit beside me.

"I'm not, Remember the computer girl I told you about?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

Matt thought while lighting his cigarette. He leaned back and took a drag from it. "Only like a 100 times dude. Whats up?" He hummed while smoke swirled around his lips.

"She gave me Her address and number." I beamed, I Couldn't help but smile.

"Cool. You gonna take your little girly friend out on a Date now? OH! Does She have any Hot friends?" Matt now sounded interested at his last comment.

"I don't even know what she looks like, I hardly would know what her friends look like." I huffed, now annoyed.

"OMFG! Dude are you freaking telling me you don't even know what this chick looks like!" Matt literally yelled at me.

"I don't care what she looks like, as long as she doesn't look like you, I'll be fine." I replied to his outburst.

"Just let me text Her." I pulled out my phone and typed in her number.

"Hold up, what are you writing? Let me see first you noob." He looks over my message with a raised brow.

"This message sucks, here let me help you."

I leaned in to see what He was typing, Which was pretty good. No wonder all the girls flock to him.

"K, Here ya go.I'm having you pick up your women next Saturday at 6:00 and your gonna do what ever you can think up in time to do." Matt hands me back my phone with a smirk.

"I hope she can fit on your bike." Matt laughs at his own joke, while walking to his room. Still being heard from all the way.

I lean back with a sigh. "Okay so I have a week, It shouldn't be to hard to come up with something...But...what do you actually do on dates?" I thought to myself. About a 100 Butterfly's were swirling in my stomach. "Okay, now I'm nervous."

"uhm Matt." I barley mutter. I hate having to ask Matt for so much help, No wonder He called me noob.

"!"

My eyes turn the size of watermelons when I see I have a text. While I press the read button. My heart beats, hard against my chest.

-  
Hey Mello! =)  
Sounds great! Just let me know what were gonna do ok?  
So I know how to dress and yep?  
C-ya!

Im sure at this point I look like a retard smiling at my phone. ( I am such a loser)

Matt walks back into the living room, fully dressed gives me a look then pats me on the head.

"awwwww my little boys finally growing up, His fwirst girwy fwiend eva! It just took 20 years to get one." He kids with me as I stare at my phone.

After a few seconds like this, Matt grabs a hand full of my hair and yanks roughly on it to get my full attention.

"I decided something." He begins. "Im going with you on your date, since you seem very flattered by this girl, I don't want to see you mess your self up. Give me your phone"

I was fixing to protest,but Matt, for once looked actually serious. So I handed him my phone.

He stared intently at the screen for about a minute, then handed back the object once again.

"I told Her to bring a friend, cause Your bringing a friend." Matt flashed a smiled and brought his arm around my shoulder, patting me on the cheek.

I only give him a half smile in return. Wondering deeply how my weekend is going to turn out.

__ __ __

Waiting Up For You ch. 4 by *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Humor / Introductions & Chapters©2010 *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

Chapter 4! I cant believe Ive even gotten this far. I impress my

Ok I know I suck at grammar so Im sorry.

But if you like please comment or fave.

Mello and Matt-Death Note

Crystal...some girl I made

NOT YAOI! sorry. X(

ch.1-[link]  
ch.2-[link]  
ch.3-[link] More...

(_FORM_POST || 0)) { .LAST_FORM_POST = now + 3000; return true } else { return false }">

*SweetSorrowIsMY2moro - Add a Comment:

Preview Add Comment

Emoticons

__ __ __

You have requested that this deviation receive critiques

You can edit your deviation if you would like to remove this feature.

__ __ __

love **0** **0** joy **0** **0** wow **0** **0** mad **0** **0** sad **0** **0** fear **0** **0** neutral **0** **0**

102550100 NestedThreadedFlat Oldest FirstNewest First

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 Apr 29, 2010

holy shut the front door! ihave been dying for this! no joke, you and noodle's stories are like friggen drugs to me and that is horible conection but only one i could think of its kinda late n im supposed to be doing hw yeah such a loser. MELLO ROCKS! so does MATT!

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro May 1, 2010

yay! Thanks soooo much! Im glad your still liking it. Im so afraid that im gonna make the story go baaad. NOOOOO! please do tell me if its going wrong.

Mello and matt do rock! I loves them both.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 May 2, 2010

liking them? LIKING THEM? girl, i am LOVING them! (i dont get insane over fanfics that often) yeah, if anything starts to go wonky ill let ya know (though, i gotta admit, i can totally see matt giving mellers dating instructions)

I love Mello more only 'cuz im letting my bffaeaeaeaeaeaeaeae (yeah i dont think that acronym is hard to firgure out) have Matt...yeaaaah...im so lame, i have no idea if ive said this already, but im really finding anime dudes more attractive than real men...

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro May 5, 2010

aw! thank you so much! Im sooooooo glad your really enjoying them. I love writing them.

I really dont put much brain power into it, so it makes it but I guess you can tell that right? O.o lol

thanks! I instruct you to tell me if I start to suck! lol

lol I have no idea what you (bffaeaeaeaeaeaeaeae) heck ya! Anime dudes are way cuter...or i just havent met any real good looking guys yet.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 May 6, 2010

^^ im glad you enjoy writing them, otherwise theyd suck (you can always tell the ppl who are jsut writing stories jsut to get views). hn no not really. actually no, it sounds like a real live conversation you had that youre putting to paper..er, computer...

yay! i have instructions! wow i sound like a total follower...

best freind forever and ever and ever...YAY IM NOT THE ONLY ONE! or that too for both of us...ad it sucks cuz real men stop looking cute after a while but anime gusy *drool*

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro May 7, 2010

yaaaah. I dont even understand why they even write? lol whats the point?

Thank you.

ohhhhhhh! XD

right right, Anime men stay sexy for ever and ever,even after maybe just maybe they get blown up in a building...im not saying who though. lol

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 May 9, 2010

to get views of course!i went on a demotivational poster making phase cuz i got a lot of views for them...but i had fun making them at least.

lol np!

haha i guess ill have to work on that acronym... XD

hn, not thinking of mello perchance? lol i just wish the awesome HAWT ones would stop dying...or being killed by their duck-haired little brothers. no names mentioned of course..

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro May 10, 2010

oh right. thats dumb!

oh well at least you had fun! hehe

omg ooooof couuuurrseeee not lol now I really dont know who your talking rofl!

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply(1 Reply)

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~Cassieandra8291 May 9, 2010

I LOVE IT! Seriously, this story keeps getting better with each chapter ^^

-  
Dear tummy,  
Sorry for all the butterflies. It's his fault, not mine. 3

"Condoms are like fishing nets. If there's a big enough hole, a few little swimmers can escape..." -Veronica, my OC.

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro May 10, 2010

thank you for reading it. so do you want me to tell you every time I get one done? if you dont just say! O.o

thanks again.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~Cassieandra8291 May 10, 2010

You could, or I can watch you ^^ (should have done that long ago ). I love this story, even though MxM is my usual pairing. It's so cute and funny!

-  
Dear tummy,  
Sorry for all the butterflies. It's his fault, not mine. 3

"Condoms are like fishing nets. If there's a big enough hole, a few little swimmers can escape..." -Veronica, my OC.

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro May 10, 2010

You dont have to watch me if you dont want to. I can just tell you if you want me to.

Well im glad you think so! I wouldnt know how to do a MxM paring even if I wanted so I have to do a girl thats not real.

I actually just got done with the next chapter now... so its up! well fixing to be.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

Previous PageNext Page

(_FORM_POST || 0)) { .LAST_FORM_POST = now + 3000; return true } else { return false }">

*SweetSorrowIsMY2moro - Add a Comment:

Preview Add Comment

Emoticons

©2010 deviantART. All rights reserved

About Us | Contact Us | Site Tour | Help & FAQ Advertise | Services Etiquette | Privacy Policy | Terms of Service | Copyright Policy


	5. Chapter 5

Prints ShopGroupsT-Shirts & & FAQ

Browse ArtMy GalleryMy FavouritesRandom DeviantRandom DeviationRandom GroupdAmn itDaily DeviationsWallpaperMy Friends

Stick Menu

More...Moredeviant ART

Search

**Profile**SettingsLogout Deviant *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

**View All Messages**

1 Notice2 deviantWATCH Messages2 Feedback MessagesNotes

Splinter Menu

5

**Submit Art** Submit Print Update Journal

Manage Deviations Manage Prints

Submit

Balance: 0Points**View Cart** Buy Art Buy deviantWEAR Buy adCast Extend Premium Membership

Wishlist Shopping Account

ShopFriends Collect

Download File  
HTML download, 7.6 KBEdit DeviationDelete Deviation

**Delete Deviation**

Why are you deleting this deviation?  
Please select a reason...Cleaning up deviation submissionsLeaving deviantARTNo longer desiredUpdating with newer revision 

Visit the Artist

Profile · Gallery · Prints

Featured in:

Not currently featured in any groups.

Submit to a Group

Share

Note Twitter Facebook Reddit Digg LiveJournal MySpace

**Link**

**Thumb**

Details

Submitted: May 10  
File Size: 7.6 KB

Statistics

Comments: 29  
Favourites: 3 [who?]  
Views: 38 (0 today)  
Downloads 2 (0 today)

To [friends]

Message

Mello's POV- "Thank you Ladies, and I hope you have a nice day" I handed the 3 giggling girls there bags (with the American Eagle logo on it) of clothes they just purchased. "But before you leave,could you sign this? If I get just the right amount of participation, to sign the costumers receipt copy . It would truly help me out. yah know,paying the bills wise." I asked quietly. "I hate asking, for some reason it felt, almost like asking for charity...hmmm?" They were half way across the small store by

____ ____

Waiting Up For You- ch.5by *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

Mello's POV-

"Thank you Ladies, and I hope you have a nice day"

I handed the 3 giggling girls there bags (with the American Eagle logo on it) of clothes they just purchased.

"But before you leave,could you sign this? If I get just the right amount of participation, to sign the costumers receipt copy . It would truly help me out. yah know,paying the bills wise." I asked quietly.

"I hate asking, for some reason it felt, almost like asking for charity...hmmm?"

They were half way across the small store by now, before they stopped and starred at each other. One of them turned and started walking. Tall,thin,pretty and a cancer'is tanned brunette, came swaying her stuff back over to my desk, with an expression that made me wish I didn't say anything.

She placed both palms on my desk and leaned forward, almost enough to see Her fine, womanly detail in Her low top. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date,Tootsie?" She asked while snapping her gum loudly.

"No ma'am, I..-

"Then are you trying to flirt with me?"

("God she's blunt.")"No..I-

"sh..sh...sh...shhhhhhh" She placed her index finger to my lips, to shut me up. Long,dark purple nailed hands, went smoothly under my chin. Using only Her index finger (still under my chin) she pulled my face closer to Her's. I was about two inches from Her great featured face,The smell of Her perfume was over whelming how powerful it was. My eyes were fixing to cross now. I hate things being this close.

"emmmm." She breathed seductively. "You sure are cute, for being a check out boy. You know that cupcake? She had her mouth opened awaiting a kiss but when nothing came, She tried again. " Okay, Check out boy. How about you come to my place tonight, I give you something to check out." She licked My bottom lip when she finished.

"Im sure my body looks like a pokey stick right now. What do I do! I never had this to happen! Especially at a public place! Uh..! Did it say anything in the Manuel about something like this!"

My eyes were sealed shut now with arms plastered to my sides.

"Well? what do you say pumpkin? She asked, While She brushed back my bangs with Her other hand.

"uuhhh..uh..." I pathetically managed to get out.

"Hmmmmmm?" she breathed.

"uh...No..n..no thank you I'm fine." I opened my eyes now, to smile my friendliest smile.

Her face slowly turned from sexy to angrier then Heck. She let go of my face, only to back hand me across the cheek.

"FINE! Have it your way you jerk." She quickly walked out the door with her buddy's. Not looking back.

With my hand to the side of my face, and the other holding the unsigned receipt. I happily went back to work.

-Later on that day (after both jobs)-

"Damn! What happened to you dude!" Matt asked with laughter in his voice.

I walked over to the table that Matt gotten for us.

We decided...well...Matt decided I needed date lessons. So He wanted us to go eat out while I practiced. Idiot...

The whole right side of my cheek was a little swollen with a red bruised color. It was pretty gruesome, to have come from a petite girl.

"I Got smacked by a girl." I said simply, while taking my seat across from him.

"Ah ha ha ha! Bitc* slapped! AHHAHAHAHA!" Matt was literally rolling on the floor at this point.

"I knew I should of put ice to it, like the old lady told me to do." I huffed, leaning back into my chair.

"Wait!" He laughed, while wiping a tear from his eye. "I though you worked at AmericanEagle? Not Goodwill." He snickered.

"She was getting clothes for her grandsons birthday." I said looking out the window to our booth.

Matt finally regained himself from the laughter, He crossed his arms on the table and smirked at me. (which is his smile, by the way)

"Awwww, did some one have a bad day at work? Did the big mean girly scare you?" Matt said with his annoying voice.

I just stared out the window with my arms crossed on my stomach. Ignoring him. Sometimes he goes away.

"Okay, Im sorry, I'll put all kidding aside." He said taking a deep breath leaning back into his seat. "So how did you get Bitc* slapped?"

I couldn't help but smile at the idiot.

"I didnt get Bitc* slapped! wait..? Isnt that the other way around anyway?" I asked confused.

"Yah." he smiled.

I glared then shook my head."Never mind! lets talk about something else. uhhhh...-"

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Matt asked, actually looking like he cared.

"Nervous as Heck." I said, while putting my cold glass to my abused Cheek.

"ah dont be,You be fine." He said, picking up his menu.

"How much money do you have with you? Matt asked,while looking at it.

"Uh...15$ Why?

"Good, cause Im broke."

I glared at him."Its your turn to pay! Remember?"

"Yah."

I stared, then just rolled my eyes. "Okay, just don't get something expensive." I huffed looking at my menu.

After a while, we finally got our orders in... That's what sucks about fancy restaurants, They don't take your order until about 30 minutes in of just sitting there. But why do we wait? Its just us and five other people in the freaking restaurant! So what takes so long!...okay Sorry I'm cranky...I haven't ate all day, since Matt ate my breakfast.

"Okay Class is now in order! What do you do when you first get to the table with your girly friend?"

"Uhm Sit down?"

Matt made a loud noise as if the buzzer went out. "WRONG! You ask if you could take Her jacket, If she has one that is. and you pull out the chair for her and lay the jacket nicely on the back of the chair and push her back in. and if its a booth, you take Her hand and make sure she doesn't fall while sliding into the booth. Next question.

"If in a booth where do you sit?  
A-across from her  
B-beside her  
Which one Romeo?"

"Uh...wouldn't it be you sitting in front of her and I sit next to you? Cause that would be weird to do the other two thi-"

"NO! Its "A" stupid. that way you can do Googly eyes at each other. and "B" comes later on, like the 4th date. That way your close enough to kiss her when ever you wanna." Matt huffed.

"This is hard" I said quietly looking down at my hands.

"It shouldn't be, but your a 20 year old noob. So pay attention!Question three-Who do you mostly talk to?

A-The girl of your dreams  
B-Her friend  
C-Your best friend .Thats me!  
D-A little of everyone but mostly Her.

You have 30 seconds to answer!"

I just stared at him." Why do I hav-"

"20 seconds hurry up!" Matt speed talked.

I sighed. "Uhm...uh..."A"?"

"Wrong again! Its "D", If you just keep talking to Her, she'll be nervous and a little freaked out by you only keeping your eyes on her! Okay next question."...

The rest of our night went on like this, preparing myself to be the perfect Date. For the very 1st girl Im about to go out with... I have a really bad feeling about this...

__ __ __

Waiting Up For You- ch.5 by *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Humor / Introductions & Chapters©2010 *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

Heres chapter 5! omg! this is the very longest ive ever gotten writing a Thanks for reading!

Uhm...no Rose in this but I really like this chapter. it was uber fun to write! Cause Matts just

Matt and Mello-Death note

Not Yaoi. sooorrryyyy. More...

(_FORM_POST || 0)) { .LAST_FORM_POST = now + 3000; return true } else { return false }">

*SweetSorrowIsMY2moro - Add a Comment:

Preview Add Comment

Emoticons

__ __ __

You have requested that this deviation receive critiques

You can edit your deviation if you would like to remove this feature.

__ __ __

love **0** **0** joy **0** **0** wow **0** **0** mad **0** **0** sad **0** **0** fear **0** **0** neutral **0** **0**

102550100 NestedThreadedFlat Oldest FirstNewest First

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~Cassieandra8291 May 10, 2010

Poor Mello, he knows nothing about dating. I'm younger than him, have also had zero experience, and I know more than him. I got every one of Matty's questions right lol...

Awesome, like always ^^

-  
Dear tummy,  
Sorry for all the butterflies. It's his fault, not mine. 3

"Condoms are like fishing nets. If there's a big enough hole, a few little swimmers can escape..." -Veronica, my OC.

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro May 10, 2010

rofl! I love making Mello the Ex-love

It just seems right that he doent know the basics, since (in my story) that he never payed attention to that kind of stuff. hehe

yay! good job! Matt would be proud. hehehe

thanks for reading

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~Cassieandra8291 May 10, 2010

You're welcome! I seriously love this story so much ^^

-  
Dear tummy,  
Sorry for all the butterflies. It's his fault, not mine. 3

"Condoms are like fishing nets. If there's a big enough hole, a few little swimmers can escape..." -Veronica, my OC.

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro May 10, 2010

thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~Cassieandra8291 May 10, 2010

You're welcome ^^

-  
Dear tummy,  
Sorry for all the butterflies. It's his fault, not mine. 3

"Condoms are like fishing nets. If there's a big enough hole, a few little swimmers can escape..." -Veronica, my OC.

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 May 10, 2010

omg giggled through the whole thing! why must you make me giggle so? im not used to it!

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro May 11, 2010

Im glad you giggled through the whole thing, my evil plot has succeeded! hehehe

Thank you for reading, and for the fave. I really really appreciate it.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 May 11, 2010

! i have fallen for anotehr evil plan! 8face palms* thats two in the past three years since ppl started coming up with evl plans...gawd i fail...

np, my friend. ^^ ^^ ^^

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro May 14, 2010

awww poor thing. im sure you will get

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro May 14, 2010

awww poor thing. im sure you will get

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 May 14, 2010

*grumblingin corner about my epic fail* suuuuuuuuuure i will XD

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro May 15, 2010

rofl! XD you poor thing.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 May 15, 2010

*is now being emo in corner yes sasuke took over my body wait crap idt you know who that is...watch naruto so i can make these references with someone else cuz my friends are getting annoyed with me!* XDDDD

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro May 16, 2010

rofl! I can kinda figure out these kind of things. the look on there faces always tell ther personality.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply(1 Reply)

Previous Page**1**2Next Page

(_FORM_POST || 0)) { .LAST_FORM_POST = now + 3000; return true } else { return false }">

*SweetSorrowIsMY2moro - Add a Comment:

Preview Add Comment

Emoticons

©2010 deviantART. All rights reserved

About Us | Contact Us | Site Tour | Help & FAQ Advertise | Services Etiquette | Privacy Policy | Terms of Service | Copyright Policy


	6. Chapter 6

Prints ShopGroupsT-Shirts & & FAQ

Browse ArtMy GalleryMy FavouritesRandom DeviantRandom DeviationRandom GroupdAmn itDaily DeviationsWallpaperMy Friends

Stick Menu

More...Moredeviant ART

Search

**Profile**SettingsLogout Deviant *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

**View All Messages**

1 Notice2 deviantWATCH Messages2 Feedback MessagesNotes

Splinter Menu

5

**Submit Art** Submit Print Update Journal

Manage Deviations Manage Prints

Submit

Balance: 0Points**View Cart** Buy Art Buy deviantWEAR Buy adCast Extend Premium Membership

Wishlist Shopping Account

ShopFriends Collect

Download File  
HTML download, 4.7 KBEdit DeviationDelete Deviation

**Delete Deviation**

Why are you deleting this deviation?  
Please select a reason...Cleaning up deviation submissionsLeaving deviantARTNo longer desiredUpdating with newer revision 

Visit the Artist

Profile · Gallery · Prints

Featured in:

Not currently featured in any groups.

Submit to a Group

Share

Note Twitter Facebook Reddit Digg LiveJournal MySpace

**Link**

**Thumb**

Details

Submitted: June 10  
File Size: 4.7 KB

Statistics

Comments: 20  
Favourites: 1 [who?]  
Views: 18 (0 today)  
Downloads 1 (0 today)

To [friends]

Message

"The rooms so thick with nervousness, I can't hardly breath." Laying in my bed and staring at the ceiling, I couldn't help but wonder how my future will turn out today. Its scaring the tar out of me. I rolled on my side to look at the clock. "9:30am" Ok so I have 9 hours and 30 minutes before I pick up Crystal. I rolled back onto my back with my arms out stretched from my sides. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Smashing my eyes shut, I tried to force myself into sleep since that didn't happen last night. Laying like this for about 12 minutes, I decided to take a shower. Since sleep wa

____ ____

Waiting up for you-ch.6by *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

"The rooms so thick with nervousness, I can't hardly breath."

Laying in my bed and staring at the ceiling, I couldn't help but wonder how my future will turn out today. Its scaring the tar out of me.

I rolled on my side to look at the clock. "9:30am" Ok so I have 9 hours and 30 minutes before I pick up Crystal. I rolled back onto my back with my arms out stretched from my sides.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Smashing my eyes shut, I tried to force myself into sleep since that didn't happen last night.

Laying like this for about 12 minutes, I decided to take a shower. Since sleep wasn't in my agenda for the future. Successfully, getting myself out of the bed I demanded my tired legs to guide me to the living room, Where Matt was already fully dressed (besides his hair being brushed) and paying one of his dumb games.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Matt said with one side of his mouth, since the other side accompanied a death stick. (a cigarette if your wondering)

When I didn't answer, He turned to look at me then went back to the flashing screen.

"Geez Dude, you look like Shiz, did you get any sleep at all!" He asked, while his fingers tapped the controller buttons incredibly fast.

"Nooooo." I breathed out.

Walking into the bathroom, I closed the door behind me, before Matt could reply.

The water came down like heavy rain as I stood under the flow of warm droplets in the shower. I love the feeling of warm water freshly going over my whole body, it always gives me a...a...a pure feeling I suppose. I stayed like that for a while, This always clears my senses when I'm stressed. "Gosh I'm sad..."

After I showered I dried myself off, then wrapped the towel around my waist. I wiped the steam from the mirror With the back of my arm. Then just starred at my reflection, I noticed How my twin was squinting back at me.

"I look like a angry bitc*." I thought to myself with disgust.

I straightened my back up and pulled back my shoulders. Which made my back pop. "ah, felt good."

Slowly I raised my chin up and opened my eyes. I brought both hands up to my hair and ruffled it. which knocked each hair out of its perfect place, giving it a rustic choppy look. Not trying to boast over my self or anthing, but Hey I look pretty good.

I smiled to my reflection when the imaginary light bulb brightened over my head.

"Holy mother F*cking sh*t! Dude what happened to you!"

Standing in the doorway to Me and Matts apartment, I stared at My roommates face hoping he approved of my latest fashion.

With the playboy magazine falling to the floor Matt looked over my person with melon sized eyes.

My new choppy, messy hair, hung in my eyes and around my neck, a total different look then the style I had before. Long sleeved red and white checker board plaid that hung unbuttoned over my tight fitted gray T-shirt. and The Tight but loose jeans that hung low on my hip, accompanied with a brown rustic belt. Just added to my new hair cut. oh and my boots!...which are the same ole boots but you get the point...

"What you think?" I smiled weakly.

Matt, still starring me down, from behind his goggles. Just kept looking me over like He just found a million dollars. ( which is a shocked face if you didn't know)

"Hello?" I asked kinda freaked out now.

His face slowly turned into his smirk face, which is his normal face.

"ah heh heh heh, Dude looks like a Model. ah heh heh heh."

He got up from the couch and stood in front of me. He pulled part of my plaid up to his face with his thumb and index finger,then dropping it like it was dirty. After that he pulled up my T-shirt to get a better look at my pants. dropping it like before. Then grabbed my chin and jerked left to right to get a better look at my new hair. This is Matts fashion checkup, so to speak.

"I taught you well, my young apprentice." Matt smirked. and let go of my face.

He looked up to the clock on the wall, "5:40."

"uh oh, looks like its time to pick up your women." Matt said while wrapping his arm around my neck.

I swallowed hard looking down to the floor, I then looked back to Matt who was smiling like he was enjoying this...to much.

"Ok, lets go." I said, while walking right back out the door. Pulling my keys from my jean pocket, I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, to my awaiting date.

__ __ __

Waiting up for you-ch.6 by *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Humor / Introductions & Chapters©2010 *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro

ah ha! chapter 6!

Ok next chapter I think for sure He'll be on his actually date so dont get hasty. Enjoy!

Mello and Matt-Death Note

NOT YAOI! sorry.

please comment! More...

(_FORM_POST || 0)) { .LAST_FORM_POST = now + 3000; return true } else { return false }">

*SweetSorrowIsMY2moro - Add a Comment:

Preview Add Comment

Emoticons

__ __ __

You have requested that this deviation receive critiques

You can edit your deviation if you would like to remove this feature.

__ __ __

love **1** **1** joy **0** **0** wow **0** **0** mad **0** **0** sad **0** **0** fear **0** **0** neutral **0** **0**

102550100 NestedThreadedFlat Oldest FirstNewest First

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 Jun 10, 2010

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS ALMIST TIME FOR THE DATE IM SRUE IM SPELLNGI SOEMTHGNI WRONG BUT I REALLY DONT CARE! *duna duna mell looks like a model duna duna mell looks like a model!* ITS FRIGGEN BRILLIANT! *faves*

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Jun 10, 2010

Im so glad you liked Model He totally is a model! And now he has his scar fashion look now... without the

thank you so much for the fave!

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 Jun 10, 2010

*staring model mello*  
mello: uh can someone get this schick away from me? she's been staring at me for the past 6 hours...  
me: SHUT UP IM ENJOYING THIS  
mello:...

i have to admit mello is soooo sexy wwith his scar but it would be awesome if he looked the same as he does with it b4 he gets it.

no problem!

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Jun 10, 2010

Lets start a "staring Mello model" groupie!

He is very yummy with his scar. But Im sure He would be just as delicious without his scar but everything lol

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 Jun 10, 2010

omg that would be so much fun! (ive never started a group and the last/only one ive been in was...hectic)

*grins at mental image of mello*  
mello: NOW SHES GRINNING! MATT! MAKE HER GO AWAY!  
matt: im on level 58 no way am i stopping to get rid of some girl that thinks youre hawt  
mello: but maaaaaaatt!  
matt: kiss her or ask her out or something! then you can run away after she passes out!  
me: i may like mello, but there is no way in HELL that i would pass out from him doing any of that.  
matt: *looks at mello* looks like youre screwed man  
mello: ...

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro 4 days ago

lol i started a group before and It went really well. I was proud of me self.

poor Mello! XD

omg! i really want to start the next chapter...hm?...what should happen next...i think I know!

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~bloodredjustice38 4 days ago

woooaaah. what group is it?

heh heh...he shall be tortured forever

omg! i just thought of the weirdest twist! what if the hyper voice of reason (danielle) and mello fell for e/o while crystal and matt fell for e/o! ...no clue where that came from its not even that late. XDDDDDDDDD just throwing ideas (btw, hows msn?)

-  
Kira says to do this, Jashin says not to, and Pein says to do something else entirely. What do I do?

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro 3 days ago

ah its not on here, it was on Bebo.

yeeeesssss tortured forever! bwa ha ha ha! XD

lol

guess what! I fixed MSN. i'll add you right now.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply(1 Reply)

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~Cassieandra8291 Jun 10, 2010

AWESOME! ^^

-  
Dear tummy,  
Sorry for all the butterflies. It's his fault, not mine. 3

"Condoms are like fishing nets. If there's a big enough hole, a few little swimmers can escape..." -Veronica, my OC.

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro Jun 10, 2010

Thank you soooooo much for reading.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~Cassieandra8291 Jun 11, 2010

You're welcome! I love this story so much ^^

-  
Dear tummy,  
Sorry for all the butterflies. It's his fault, not mine. 3

"Condoms are like fishing nets. If there's a big enough hole, a few little swimmers can escape..." -Veronica, my OC.

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment *SweetSorrowIsMY2moro 4 days ago

awww thank you, thank you, thank you.

-  
~Art is just another way of looking into someones soul~

~I make Cake! So go view them. Ha! [link]

Reply

____ ____

____ ____

Hide Comment Report Spam ~Cassieandra8291 4 days ago

You're welcome ^^

-  
Dear tummy,  
Sorry for all the butterflies. It's his fault, not mine. 3

"Condoms are like fishing nets. If there's a big enough hole, a few little swimmers can escape..." -Veronica, my OC.

Reply

Previous PageNext Page

(_FORM_POST || 0)) { .LAST_FORM_POST = now + 3000; return true } else { return false }">

*SweetSorrowIsMY2moro - Add a Comment:

Preview Add Comment

Emoticons

©2010 deviantART. All rights reserved

About Us | Contact Us | Site Tour | Help & FAQ Advertise | Services Etiquette | Privacy Policy | Terms of Service | Copyright Policy


	7. Chapter 7

Mello's POV-

"Yes! A stop light! I love you! Oh, please let there be more, Theres more down this street...right?"

My brain is working in over drive right now, wondering how to get out of picking up my date. Why must I be such a wuss? ...sigh...

Apparently Matt noticed the "deer in the headlights" look on my face, for He started chatting. He never talks in the car, He just stares out the window and puffs on his cigarette. He's Probably trying to chill me out. Like thats going to work.

"Don't worry dude! Just chill, you got your ol' best o buddy with you." Matt smirked, Eying me from behind his goggles.

I briefly looked at him then went back to eying the road.

"Shut up."

"Hey! thats not very nice. Look, whats going to happen? hmm? Nothings going to go wrong. Your a big, blond, lovable, chocoholic. Whats not to love?" Matt snickered.

"And besides Im sure she's hot, funny, Attractive, Smart, witty, and hopefully hyper enough for the both of you, and all that Shiz." Matt sighed with confidence, leaning back into his seat.

"Right..." I muttered under my breath.

The drive went way to fast for me to make up an escape plan, so I swallowed my fears and hoped out of the car. Matt got out slowly and popped his lower back, with a smile. "Its party time."

The apartment building was huge and beautiful! Apparently the daughter of rich parents. At this point, I feel like a dirty splotch on clean fabric. While standing in the elevator, I looked over at Matt who gave me the thumbs up and the "Alright dude" Nod. I just sheepishly turned back to starring at the closed elevator doors.

"Maybe the Elevator wire will snap and we will plummet to our deaths...that would be cool."

DING!

Oh, now im getting butterfly's. There chewing at my insides and tying my lungs in a not.

We walked in silence the rest of the way. I stopped at Her door and just starred before knocking on it.

"No ones going to hear that!" Matt huffed, banging on the door much to loud for my taste.

We heard ruffling noises on the inside and a mini conversation between two girls.

"Our Dates Here, Hurry up and get dressed before I leave you behind."

The Door opened swiftly reviling a normal height, small built girl. With long black hair that glimmered when it swayed, and a face that would brake any mans heart.

I turned my attention to a drooling Matt for a second, then went back to the girl in the door way.

"Is this Crystals Apartment?" I asked feeling dumb for not having no clue what to say.

"Who cares Man? She's Good Looken smocken Hot! Matt drooled.

The girl smiled to my stupid friend then starred back at me, eying me up and down.

"Mine and Hers both. You must me MelloYello, Crystal talks about you all the time." She said kinda monotone.

"Uh, its just Mello. and...Really?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Yah, It kinda annoying." She winked then turned and walked casually back to the sofa she must have been sitting in recently.

"Make your self at home. Barbie should be almost done having her fashion show in the bathroom." She laughed.

I walked slowly over to the huge black sofa that outstretched over the white fluffy carpet. The view from the huge Window for a wall was spectacular, so I walked over there instead. I starred out to the tiny world below in awe.

"You have a nice place." I said with hands in pockets.

"Yah, It was a gift from my dad. I dont think I have ever gotten a normal gift for my birthday. But I love it." She laughed with a warm smile.

"My names Danielle by the way. I have already met you, But who's your friend?" Danielle asked pointing over to Matt.

"I'm Matt." He said bluntly with a grin. His goggles were on his forehead now.

While they got to know one another,I went back to my nice view. After a while I decided to join Matt and Danielle.

Stepping backwards I felt something soft and squishy beneath my foot, and a loud screech to follow. Nearly falling over, I up righted my self and found what I nearly squished. A small white frightened kitten with a pink bow. Ran to a Blond/brown, shoulder length haired girl. She was the same height as Danielle, She wore a thin white dress with a blue bow tied around her thin waist. And a tiny blue vest that hung loosely on her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of butterscotch, and Her tangerine lips glimmered in the light. She was absolutely the most beautiful thing He had ever seen.

"Out of all your clothes you chose that? The peach colored tube top was way cuter on you Crystal." Danielle smirked. "So what do you think of your date Blondie? hmm?" She asked with a devious smile.

"I'm a goner, I can't remember how to talk."

I mentally smacked myself and closed my mouth.

"I,Uh, uhm..." I managed to sputter out. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, so I looked down.

"Oh He's cute! Can we trade?" Danielle hyperly called out.

"Hey!?" Matt barked.

"Im kidding, Juuuust kidding." She giggled. Apparently, they hit it off well.

Crystal burst into a smile that completely twisted my heart out.

"Oh God, Im a goner."

Crystal walked a few steps closer to where I stood, holding Her kitten in her arms.

"Sorry for stepping on fluffy." I muttered,Playing with the tail end of my shirt.

She smiled and handed the kitten to me.

"Her names Cottonball actually." She said playfully.

I held the cat under its shoulders in front of me, not sure what to do with it.

"Cute..." I said with not much liking.

The kitten started hissing and swatted at me.

"Yes very cute." I handed back the furry demon to its angelic owner.

"Im sorry, normally She likes strangers." She giggled, laying Her cat in the floor. She looked back to me and put her hands on her hips. "You are totally what I pictured you'd look like." She toothy smiled.

"Is that a good thing?"

"emmmmmmm, Maybe?" She winked then giggled.

"Your nothing how I imagined you." I said, while following her into the kitchen.

"Oh really?" She turned to say with a playful look in her eyes. "and..?" she prodded.

"Your...uh...nothing how I imagined...?" I said not wanting to say what I was thinking.

"BeautifulBeautifulBeautifulB eautifulBeautifulBeautifulBe autifulBeautifulBeautifulBea utifulBeautifulBeautifulBeau tifulBeautifulBeautiful!" I thought to myself.

She smiled and went back to what she was doing.

"Would you like a soda or something? I don't have any liquor if your into that." She said almost like She was testing me.

"No, I don't drink...or smoke...or what ever else is out there, well I do take sleeping pills sometimes. Does that count?" I smiled.

"Good." was all she said.

what was she thinking? Oh how I would like to know...

She walked back into the living room grabbing my hand as she went.

"You people ready to go?" She asked with excitement.

Matt and Danielle broke from there conversation to turn to us.

Matt starring at us, and Danielle starring at our connected hands with raised eyebrows.

"Sure sure sure." Danielle said while standing up along side Matt.

"Lets go sweet cakes." She hooked her arm through Matts and started walking out the door.

Noticing I was still gripping Her hand, I let go quickly. Connecting My two hands back together. Feeling the heat rise back to my cheeks again.

Her cheeks reddened a little too, but dodged by turning Her back to me to lock the door.

"Em uh, ok lets be off then." She sputtered a little, while walking beside me down the halls. Hearing the echos of laughter from our friends, that left before us.

Both of us looking down, holding our own two hands. We walked in stuffy silence the rest of the way. 


	8. Chapter 8

-Mello's POV-

"Oh God, If I don't wreck and kill Us all. It would certainly shock the crap out of me."

"Dude, watch the friggin road why dont ya?! We almost took out an old women and her sonny." Matt barked from the back seat.

"Oh stop being a back seat driver." Danielle giggled, and poked Matt in the shoulder.

"Sorry." I croaked.

what seemed like hours, we finally made it to our destination. The small cafe that rest between two tall brick buildings. It was crowded as usual. I parked in one of the larger buildings parking lot. Since the cafe was being over populated by Teens, Talking to one another. Not noticing people wanting to park.

"Well Derrrr, I wonder what this big,black,hard floor is for? Oh wait, do people park there cars on here...wooow!" I thought childishly to myself.

I pulled into one of the vacant parking spots. I put it into park, leaving my foot to rest on the brake.

"Everyone unload!" Matt said, while popping out the door.

I watched Matt walk around the car to open the door for Danielle. As he did so, I looked down at my hands that rest on my lap.

"Oh jeez, I cant do this." I thought dramatically. I rubbed the corners of my eyes then started to get out of the car. I guess Crystal thought I wasn't going to be a gentleman and open the door for Her. She was already getting out herself.

She had one leg out the door as I picked my foot off the brake. Causing the car to jerk slightly...but enough to send Crystal sailing head first out the car.

"Crystal Are you alright!?" Danielle, rushed quickly over to her friends aid.

"Im fine, Im fine...heh I'm just a cluts I guess." Crystal said, attempting to sound like it didn't bother her.

"Im so sorry I just..I uh..Im...so...please...Forgive Me." I stammered reaching to take her hand but stopped half way before putting it back to my side.

"Its ok, Im fine,Really! It was just an accident." She smiled with kindness in her voice. She took my fleeing hand and patted it kindly.

"Well all this women beating is making me hungry." Matt said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Shall we?" Matt said, offering his arm to Danielle to escort her.

"We shall." She giggled, and slipped her tiny arm through his.

We walked close behind them not saying a word. Glancing at each other every now and then. The cafe was packed with Collage students inside and out the restaurant. We manged to squeeze past the people who surrounded the counter. To where a Man with an name tag hung from his shirt pocket.

"Hey! How long till we can get a table Mr. Abe-Dule-ahe...? Matt asked loudly over the roar of people.

"Its Abdullah, (ab DuL ah) its Arabic. But I'm American. Not sure what my parents were thinking." Abdullah laughed heartily.

"We'll get you a seat right now. Most people here are just hanging out." He said knowingly. He waved over a young girl, who wore a white apron and pink T-shirt.

"This will be your sever for tonight, Enjoy." Abdullah said with a smile.

We followed our waitress, out on to the deck. It was connected to the back of the restaurant. The laughter and joyous noises were faint now. Just the soft noises of talking couples and soothing live music. The wooden over hang was engulfed by vines and white flowers that filled our lungs up with sweet scents, And the lights were of the stars that crept out from behind the glowing soft clouds. The Moon, shone brightly high in the dark nothingness. Tiny white lights sparkled in various places on the overhang, and around the wooden rails that surrounded the deck. Also cream colored candles stood on each table that bore a white tablecloths. It was quit beautiful.  
All the tables were accompanied by couples and family's of all ages, But the one we were seated at.

"Im sorry we have been very busy. I'll clean your table right away." Our waitress apologized.

She walked off in a rush leaving us standing alone at our table. I turned to Crystal, who was playing with the pebbles that circled the candle. The lights flickered across her hair and face giving her an angelic look. She's So beautiful.  
I couldnt help but stare at the way her fingers glided over each smooth stone. Or the way her hair fell into her pure face Or the way how her eyes like diamonds sparkled every time she moved the slightest. Or how the way-

"Dude, sit next to me!" Matt happily said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? er...uh... Ok sure." I stammered, Still looking at my date...My date...it made me feel so happy and hyper when I thought about it. My date...

I walked over to a seat and pulled it out for Crystal. She smiled and lightly walked over to me and the chair. For a second she stared with a soft smile, and she blinked her long black eyes lashes. She lightly jerked her head away from me to face the table.

Something struck me to the core. I opened my mouth for air. How long was I holding my breath? But as i did so, I jerked the chair towards me to lean on slightly. Then-

THUD!

"Crystal are you alright!?" Danielle rushed over to crystal, who was sitting on the floor with a pained expression on her face.

"Ye..Yes, I'm alright. I wasn't paying attention again, I guess." She laughed weakly.

She pushed her self up with one hand while Danielle helped her up with the other. I couldn't get myself to touch her. It made my knees weak just thinking about it.  
Matt just starred at me and shook his head slightly.

"Nice one Romeo." Matt cackled softly.

"Im so so so so sorry, I don't know what came over me-"

"Its fine! Im really fine! I know it was just an accident. No harm done!" She smiled, taking her seat quickly. I pushed her in slowly...I didn't want to finish her off.

I took a seat between Matt and Crystal at our small round table. Our waitress came back and cleaned our table and asked for our choices in drinks. When she left I Looked down at my hands that rested in my lap. I could hear a conversation going on in our small group, but didn't pay attention. I was taking in everything slowly. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my pounding heart before It pops out of my chest.

"MELLO! Are you listening!?"

I snapped awake from my trance and jerked to look at Matt.

"Wha..What? What did you say?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I said "Crystal asked you a question" stupid." Matt huffed, annoyed I wasn't listening to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I turned to Crystal. "What did you say?" I asked quietly.

"Oh Its alright. All I said was "Do you come here often?" She asked sweetly.

"Er no...Yes! Eh YES! I do but...er... by my self...I.. I always come her by myself..." I managed to get out. Before choking on my own words.

She starred with question then laughed lightly.

"Your so cute, do you always act like this?" She asked, while resting her cheek in her hand.

"Uh...-"

"Only around strangers, I taught him not to talk to them. So he gets a bit flustered when he see's one." Matt said with a smirk.

I looked over to Matt with my eyes in slits. He just smiled and leaned back in his seat, and gave me a cheers sign with his glass.

I glared, then turned back to Crystal with a sad attempt for a smile.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous I guess." I said truthfully.

"You don't have to be. I don't bite." She giggled.

I looked down for a split second then back to Her face. "So what are you going to collage for. what are you going to be? I asked, Feeling a little more confident.

"Uhm I want to be an architect." She smiled then looked down at her drink.

"Oh so you can draw, I take it?" I asked impressed. "May I see some of your drawings some day?"

"Only if you want to." She giggled with a blush.

"I Would, I really Would." I said with a smile.  
-

The rest of the night went on with small conversations and plenty of awkward silences and good food. But all in all It was one of the best nights I have ever had.

STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER! :D 


	9. Chapter 9

-MELLO'S POV-

"Beep Beep Beep!"

I smacked the alarm, thats been going on for about 15 minutes now. It hit the floor with a horrific sound that would scare other alarms. My arm slithered back underneath the covers to the warm spot it laid recently, as I sighed into the pillow that my face smooshed into.

Last night I couldn't sleep from the rush, I was getting from yesterdays event.-

We dropped off the girls at their shared apartment. Said our goodbyes and drove home. which was horrible, cause Matt had to point out every little thing i done wrong. Like I didnt know that smacking a girl in the boob-u-ler area with my arm is a good thing!? I was only trying to grab the bill the stupid waiter was handing me...stupid waiter.  
My head lolled side to side. While Matt turned to bark at me every other second while he drove. I tuned him out, and tried to enjoy the rest of the ride home.

When we made it back home alive. Matt, who had finally calmed down, unlocked the door and let us both in. I walked over to the couch, and picked up one of the abused squished pillows and screamed into it.

Matt walked over, and placed his hand on the pillow. Then pushed me onto the couch. I laid there with the pillow still flopped on my face. Mumbling from behind it.

"You didnt screw up that bad dude. aww heck, the worst she could do is not ever talk to your sorry face again." Matt smiled. He patted, my shoulder as he walked past me. Humming a tune as he closed the door behind him.

Now I lay here. A coward under my pillow, hiding from the world. Hoping no one will find me. But the horrible noise at my door brought me back to reality.

"Wakey wakey duuuuuuude! Get up, and disgust the world with your presence!" Matt said cheerfully.

I moaned into my pillow and pulled the covers over my head.

"Its Sunday! Go away!" I grumbled.

"But dude, I'm hungry! and I need food! You wouldn't want your Matty to starve now would ya?

I heard the door open and foot steps made there way to my bed. The covers were jerked off of me, and the pillow was pulled out from under my head.

"Wake up!" Matt swatted me with the pillow. Then threw it at my head before stomping off to his daily routine.

I rolled onto my back and laid there for a few minutes. I picked up my phone from off the nightstand, and erased Matts texts that he sent from last night. Almost erasing a text from Crystal, I quickly canceled I opened the message with a spark of excitement.

From:Crystal Tht was fun last night. we'll have 2 do that again real soon. ^-^ -

My heart tingled beneath my chest causing my body to feel hyper. I pressed the reply button, and typed out.-

-  
From:Mello yeah, it was. When are you free then?  
-

I pressed send and laid the phone on my chest. Starring at the fan that matt turned off. I watched it swirl slowly in circles on the ceiling. I hopped out of bed, tossing my phone onto the bed as i did so. But before I could leave. The phone buzzed. I turned in the door way and snatched the small devise. I opened the message, reviling..-

-  
From:Crystal Actually, 2night im free! as soon as I finish my home work. D:  
want 2 hang out then? :3 -

I replied, then ran off to get quickly dressed. Nothing could ruin my day, not even Matt.

-

-  
-CRYSTLA'S POV-

"Ah ah ah! He said yes!" I bounced up and down on my knees, on the soft couch. It made a soft thud, every time i hit it.

"what did he say?" Danielle asked with a smile.

He said "Ok, sounds peachy. I'll pick you up around 5:30-ish? oh and wear something warm its a bit chili."

"what a doll, you gonna reply back or am i going to?" She asked, with a laugh.

"Oh yah!" I replied, saying that 5:30 was perfect, and other what not. I sighed happily. leaning back into the sofa, pressing the phone into my chest.

"So what are you gonna do then girly?" Danielle asked, while folding washcloths on the floor.

"Errr I don't know...anything would be fine. Oh yay! I'm so excited!" I bounced up and down again.

"Instead of braking our couch, how about you help me with the cloths?" Danielle asked, pointing to a basket of towels.

"ohhhhhhhhhh ok." I moaned, flopping partly off the couch. I looked at Danielle then smiled.

She looked over to me and laughed. "Quit that, all the bloods gonna rush to your head then you'll pass out."

I got up and sat next to my room mate. Then helped her with the folding.

-  
-

-5:30-

"Er...Matt? Im gonna head out for a while. Ok? To uhm...get...er...yah..." I pathetically said to Matt, while walking out the door to our apartment.  
I wouldnt dare say where I would be going. For Matt would tag a long, and He makes me uncomfortable. Like im messing up every minute. Maybe I just need time alone with her? Yah, I should be fine!

"Ok, bring me back some food, when your done making moves on your woman." Matt said tonelessly, starring at the tv, and puffing on his cigarette

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Im not...uh...well..."

"Bye dude." Matt waved a hand, not bothering to turn from the television.

I walked out the door, locking it behind me. Blood rose to my cheeks as I heard Matt laughing from behind thin walls. 


	10. Chapter 10

-Mello's POV-

I lightly knocked on the door to Crystals apartment. I could feel the butterfly's fluttering in my stomach and my heart twisting in my chest. "What am I doing here? Alone! with no parental guidance? (aka Matt) "This is stupid, I'll only make more of a fool of my self." I shook my head, angry at my self. Then turned to walk back to the awaiting vehicle. I shoved my hands into my pockets and started walking slowly. "I'll just tell her I ca-"

"OH! Wait! Don't go! Im sorry, I'll be ready in just one minute. Just come make your self at home." She turned in the door way and ran back inside.

I stood there looking like an idiot I'm sure. "Oops."

I walked slowly...very slowly, to the now open door. I peeked in, then slowly sneaked around the door, Cat-like. It seemed Danielle wasn't around. I was slightly comforted by this. I sighed lightly starring at her kitchen. It was huge! I didn't notice how high the ceiling was until I noticed the sunroof. It was beautiful! with white cupboards and pinkish-tan granite counter tops. The wood work was a soft tan and the floor was a tile, the same color as the counters. The Sun shinned right into the cute cooking area. Reflecting all the polished granite and cooking ware. There hung a bronze pot and pan wrack above the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. There was just about every utensil you would need.

I couldn't help but walk into it. I wondered how I didn't notice such a beautiful sight before. Must have been so freaked out, I really didn't notice actually anything. Besides Her.

My hand swept across the counter space and my shoes made a soft tap noise as I stepped on it. I slid my finger tips over the pot and pan wrack, and the stove surface.

"You like my kitchen?"

"eh...!" I tripped over myself, crashing my backside into the island and my head into pot and pan wrack. The sounds of pots and pans clashing into one another, lightly rang in the open space.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Crystal ran over to my side and lightly helped me find my balance.

"Are you ok?" She asked, with worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry, You just caught me off guard. I guess." I laughed lightly, while rubbing my neck. "I hope I didn't destroy your kitchen. Its so beautiful! You must love cooking in here." I said, while admiring my surroundings.

"I sure do! I love my little home." She said through a big smile.

"Would you like to sit down? Or did you want to head on out?" She asked, gesturing to the sofa.

"Oh, I haven't actually thought that far ahead." I admitted. "Where would you like to go?" I asked, as I followed Her to the comfy chair.

We sat down into the squishy padding. I watched her for a few seconds before she spoke.

"I haven't thought about it either." She laughed, while scooting closer to me.

I could feel the heat rise back up into my cheeks, so I looked back towards the kitchen.

-Crystals POV-

I watched, with a devious smile as He turned away with a light blush on his cheeks. There was an short silence. but it felt nice, so I took the moment to just watch.

He held his hands together tightly on his lap and hunched slightly. He kind of reminded me of a scared puppy. Which was cute. He randomly looked at me, but looked away quickly. "Am I that scary?" I laughed to myself. I couldn't help but notice how bright his eyes were. Like the color of the ocean.

"You have pretty eyes." I finally said braking the silence.

My heart fluttered, when He turned, to look me straight in the eyes. There was a softness in them. Something sweet that made me want to hug him. He just seems so...unsure. Thats it! He acts very unsure of himself. Poor fella. Maybe I could share some of my out going-ness.

"Thank you." He finally said, still looking at me...with those eyes. sigh...

"I guess... your beauty is reflecting off of my eyes and making it seem your beauty belonged to me." He said quietly, looking at me then back to his hands then once back up to me.

"Oh I really like him." I thought to myself. a smile growing on my face. I wonder If I locked him in here, no one would ever come looking for him? yah just a

I scooted closer to his side, and we sat with hands in laps, eyes to we stayed like this for a few seconds. I chewed on my bottom lip before bravely saying..

"We can just stay here if you want?"  
He looked at me,and thought for a moment then nodded his head.

"Ok, Could I possibly use your kitchen?" He asked, with a cute forced back smile.

I nodded slowly like him, but smiled a devious smile then laughed.

We ran to the grocery store that was about 4 blocks from my apartment building. Laughing and chasing each other down the block. Random hopeless victims, were bumped into as we giggled are way down to the store. We quickly grabbed what we needed, which was anything we saw. And threw it in the cart or at each other. Holding back laughter while employees angrily watched us through the isles. We ended up getting supplies for a good ole fashioned spaghetti dinner with a salad. Cause its easy, fun, and yummy! We walked back to the apartment this time, not running over people. Just chatting and swinging our grocery bags to and fro. I enjoyed every minute of it. We could have a conversation with out any awkwardness. It was easy. I could laugh just cause it felt right, and I felt so free around even though, I only really knew this blond, sweet, uncertain, puppy for 2 days. I couldn't help but think I was falling for him.

The dinner turned out partly on the plates, partly on the floor... and on us. "Do one to others." I guess, I had it coming. You cant get away with pouring noodles down your partners shirt with out that person getting revenge. So Thus the mess began.

Danielle informed she was home, and walked into the disaster of a kitchen and stared with big round eyes. We both were on the floor surrounded by noodles, sauce, meat, herbs, and salad ingredients, laughing our heads off covered in the delicious food.

"II...I'm going to get r...ready for bed." Danielle stuttered, and walked to her room lightly closing her door behind her.

After we cleaned up the kitchen and our selves. Which he was still covered with red sauce on his shirt. and a little on his pants. He joked, it wasn't fair that I could change so I informed that I would stay messy as well. But ended up changing any ways cause by the look on my face, probably told enough to let him know. I wanted to change. So we both now sit on the soft sofa, me in my white, long sleeved, pants and shirt silk pajamas, and him in his stained jeans and a T-shirt that he wore under the button up. Just eating the remains in silence, every now and then saying a word or two. The sky was dark now, only little stars now popped out from the black pool. The only light in the living room was a few glowing candles, stars, and the light from the tv that was almost silent. I twirled my left over noodles with my fork. Until they started falling apart.

"Want me to clean up?" He asked, looking from my plate to me.

"Oh I can do it later." I said, smoothly. I was getting sleepy from long crazy day. I laid my plate onto the coffee table beside the couch, and picked up my little white kitty and set her in my lap. Petting her long soft hair. He laid his plate down like me, and searched for a comfy spot on the couch, facing me slightly.

"I had lots of fun today...still am." I cooed, while she purred in my lap.

He closed his eyes, then breathed deeply before saying. "I had lots of fun too. The best actually." He smiled, and looked at me."

I smiled back, but broke the connection by looking down at white fur.

"Oh wow! Is it really that late? I better head home now, before Matt gets worried about no one cooking for him tomorrow." He chuckled, at the last part of his sentence. Then slowly got up from the sofa and grabbed his dirty shirt. I stood too, laying my kitty on the sofa lightly. We both walked to the door in silence. Before he walked off, He turned and sweetly took my hand, and kissed it lightly. Like I would brake. He looked up to me then smiled kindly.

"Thank you." He whispered, before walking to the stairs. 


	11. Chapter 11

-Mello's POV-

Weeks went by, and I came to like Crystal more, and more. I couldnt help it! It's like im being sucked in, and no mater how much i try to fight it; i fall even harder. Which scared me.  
I never was one to show my heart on a silver platter, Nor was I wanting to see anyone Else's. I considered it a show of weakness. I never really acted strong; but I held on to that theory anyway. It was the one thing I was good at.

Even though loving Crystal seemed safe, I couldnt help but think of it as giving away my life raft while I were drowning. But Ive always been paranoid. Matt should know, Im always driving him insane. heh

Matt tells me, shes gonna think Im gay for not "doing" Her yet. (his words) He nearly died when I told him I havent even kissed her. Which ended with him whacking me and calling me a F***ing retard multiple times. When it all comes down to it; Im not sure if I could..."do" it with Her. Not that I dont want to! Im just afraid it'll be one of those "Gosh, I cant believe i ever dated that loser" But I dont know...I could even surprise my self maybe...maybe...

"And that my friend is how the cookie crumbles."

Crystal announced, while taking my last bit of land on "Monopoly"

"Wait! Its not over yet!" I said dramatically, when pulling out something from underneath my jacket that lay on the floor.

"Not until my secret stash has a say in this!" I smiled, while flashing a stack of secret money in front of her.

"No way thats cheating!" She giggled, snatching the play money from my hand, and sitting on it.

"No rule says I cant have a stash. So hand it over, before I get it myself." I warned with a laugh. My hand motioning for her to give it to me.

She smiled her unique devious smile. Crossed her arms, and got comfy sitting on my money, while sitting in Indian position.

"oh ho, thats it! Your going down sista!" I said with a laugh.

I leaned over the monopoly board hefting her head first over my shoulder while she giggled and playfully swatted at me. She now was upside down kicking her legs, and playfully hitting my back.

"Well, lookie here." I said with a smooth tone, as i leaned awkwardly to the side; to pick my money off the floor. Balancing the tiny figure on my shoulder.

"NOOOOO!" She squealed while laughing. Grabbing the money out of my hand. ( which i have no idea how she did. flexible little pockey stick)

"Never! You'll never beat me!" She breathlessly laughed. Holding the play money over her head victoriously.

I dropped her gently onto the big soft sofa, and we fought and tickled over the play money. Until we were both out of breath from laughing so much.

We laid on the floor gasping for breath, giggling every now and then.

I picked up one of the small white sofa pillows that fallen to the floor, and waved it over my head in defeat.

"White flag! I give up! I have fought bravely though" I said Britishly.

Crystal rolled her self on top of me; with her hands supporting her head and her elbows on my chest. She's so adorable, like a little school girl in her new dress and her hair in pigtails. heh heh

We stayed like that. While she bobbed up, and down as my chest slightly heaved in and out. I had my hands under my head as I watched her. So pretty.

I slightly leaned up with one arm, and placed my other hand softly on her cheek. I could feel myself slowly lean in towards her. My heart racing under my chest. On top where her hands lay now.  
She smelled so good, I wonder if she tastes as sweet as she smells?

I closed my eyes absorbing everything. I could feel her warm breath close to my mouth now. My lips slightly parted to breath in her scent. Her soft plump lips graced against mine. As if given me permission to keep on.

I couldnt resist. I pushed my lips on to hers almost to forcefully. She tasted so sweet, I loved how her mouth connected with mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and had my hands around her tiny waist. Pulling her body closer to mine; I loved how she felt on me. Before our moment could deepen any more, we both heard the door slam.

Jerking our heads towards where the noise occurred. We both starred at Danielle with "deer in the head lights" look.

"Yah, your totally busted. After 3 times of slamming. I wondered how many more times Id have to slam the door to get your attention." She giggled with her arms crossed.

"Oh I dont know if you noticed or not...im sure you didnt. BUT its very much snowed out side. I had to walk home, cars aren't going any where." Danielle said mater-of-factly.

I got up awkwardly and looked out the window. It was very much white. It looked like I was stranded.

"How long does it take you to get home?" Crystal asked, with a blush on her cheeks.

"14 minutes." I said, still starring out the window.

"Thats to far to walk!" Crystal blurted out. Still high on the kiss.

"Well we have an extra room if you want to stay here. You really dont have much of a choice. So i'll get your room ready." Danielle stated. Walking to the spare room.

I looked over at Crystal who had a mixed expression of panic and embarrassment on her face. She blushed then looked down.

"Well its a little dusty, But its still cozy. If you need any thing just ask me or Crystal."Danielle said, while spreading out a fresh blanket on the small bed.

"Thank you." I said quietly, looking down.

"No prob hun. Goodnight, Sweetdreams and so on and so on..." Danielle said, while closing the door behind her, after turning off the light.

The only light that glowed was the lamp beside the bed. That was pretty bright for how small it was.

I went and sat on the side of the bed and bounced a little. It was more comfy then my bed at home!

-Crystals POV-  
| v

I watched as he eyed the room with his normal expressionless face. I bit my bottom lip when he sat and bounced on the edge of the bed. He reminded me of a little was cute.

I smiled strangely i know...Im sure I was freaking him out by now.

"Are you comfy?" I asked, while fidgeting with the side of my pajama dress.

He looked up and smiled a small smile with a blush tracing across his face.

"Yes, thank you! Its actually more comfy then my bed at home." He laughed a little then cleared his throat uncomfortably. He started bouncing again.

"Well if your comfortable I guess I'll leave you be then." I turned to leave.

"Wait! If your not going to bed yet maybe we could... I dont know, talk a little while?" He asked, with big blue eyes.

How could I say no?

I walked over to where he sat and sat next to him. Holding my hands in my lap and crossing my legs. For once I felt exposed. Maybe it was cause I acted so weird after our short kiss or maybe its cause im in such a short thin dress. That could be it...

"I hope it clears up tomorrow." He says, while he lays down and leans on his arms.

I just shrugged not wanting to say anything more weird. I notice that he looked up at me then back down again.

"Matt wont like it when he finds out his car is gone." He laughs and rolls on his side towards me.

He sighs then smiles.

I wonder what hes thinking about?

I look down at him then remember something.

"Oh! Would you like to come home with me?" I say suddenly.

He stares at me strangely.

"Er.. I mean come home with me for Thanksgiving. My family always has this big get-together for the Holidays. I would sure like it if you could." I ask hopefully.

" Uhm. I'd love to. I'll have to see if I can get the week off though. So no promises." He smiles, and winks.

"Ok sounds good." I smile weakly. " Danielle is coming too, Her family isnt on the best of terms so she always comes with me. She was hoping Matt could come as well."

He laughs and says "Im sure he'll be all for it. We never do anything for Thanksgiving except play video games and eat popcorn." He laughs to himself and shakes his head.

We sit there in silence for about a minute. Just enjoying each others company.

He gets up takes off his shirt. Crawls on to the bed and flops laying there smiling at me. Ok which kinda turns me on.

He offers an arm to come lay next to him. I bite my bottom lip and just stared. Im sure I looked like a complete moron. I couldnt help but notice how lean but still muscular he was. His stomach was flat which showed off his small abs nicely. All and all, He looked very yummy.

I slowly wobbled my self onto the bed. Making sure my dress didnt come up. My heart throbbed, wondering what He was planning. I scooted under his warm arm, and rested my head against his chest. I might of gotten carried away, but I wrapped an arm around his waist and my leg around his; as I cuddled in. I could hear his heart beat, It was beating hard too. So at least I wasn't the only one nervous. He wrapped his arm around me securely and laid his head on mine.

I was so nervous! What was he going to do!? What if He was planning on- what- he- might- was going too!? Im a virgin so i have no experience...what if i mess it up?

I could feel my heart beat faster, and it pounded in my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping he didnt hear my heart beat too.

I heard the clink of the lamp being shut off. I swore my heart could bounce right out of my chest right now!

I felt a strong warm hand, gently pull my chin up. Soft firm lips sweetly kiss mine for just a few seconds. Enough to take my breath away.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear before cuddling into the bed with me.

As the soft glowing moon shone through the lace curtains. We both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms that snowy night. 


	12. Chapter 12

-Mellos POV-  
Thanksgiving Day Part 1 of 2.

Red light. Red light,Matt. FOR GOD SAKES RED LIGHT!

"Dude, chill. I seeeee the light." Matt stated calmly. After screeching to a death defying stop at the stoplight. Crystal and Danielle were plastered to the back of the front seats, And I basically to the windshield.

"This is the 5th time you did that! This isn't freakin "Fast and Furious"!" Danielle moaned from the backseat. Swatting at the back of Matt's head.

"Don't distract the driver woman!" Matt swatted back.

"Yah, He could run a stoplight or somethen...Green, Go Matt!" I said monotone.

As if hitting the light-speed switch. Matt floored the engine into over drive. Scaring us all the way to the airport.  
Since Thanksgiving was right around the corner. Crystal and her family so kindly invited us to spend the Holiday with them at their home. So We ordered our tickets, got the okay for a Leave at our jobs, and packed our suitcases. Now were on our way!  
The only problem is...I left my nerve at home.

As the two girls showed one another their songs from their I-pods. I turned to have a quick panic chat with Matt.

"Matt!" I whisper screamed.

"What, Man?" Matt asked, uninterested.

"I have issues..-" I began, but Matt cut in.

"Of course you do, But I still love ya anyway Bro!" Matt smiled, and punched me in the arm. I just glared then sighed.

"Noooooo. I have ISSUES dealing with...parents. Don't know how to deal with them. Thus why I have issues." I sighed.

"Oh, I see." Matt rubbed at his chin animated like. Making "hmmmmm emmm" noises.

"I would say be yourself, but that's not a good idea for you." Matt cackled.

"Matt..."

"Okay Okay! Just don't be stupid, distant, annoying, rude and blunt. You know, like your usual self!" Matt said heart-fully.

"Thanks man." I huffed.

"Anytime." Matt smiled, and patted me on the back.

We Hurried through the airport obstacles quickly. Only being stopped once, by the metal detector going off from Matt's cigarette lighter. Which they took away from in turn made him very upset.  
We made it before our plane took off without us though.

We sat in the four seated was nice. Besides Matt and Danielle fighting over the window seat.  
Crystal told us about her home in Florida to pass time on the flight. Her parents owned an Orange Plantation. Which I thought was pretty neat, since I do like oranges.:)  
She has a brother named Richard, and a cousin that she adores named Ronnie. Apparently They've been the best of childhood friends. Huh, Makes me wonder what my cousins are like.

"Hey, uhm...Sorry to cut in, but whats your parents names?" I asked, innocently butting in on her.

"Hm? oh! Uhm, My Daddy's name is Johnny, and My momma's name is Mandy, and of course our last is Summers." She said with a smile.

"Sorry, I guess I should of told you that. Huh?" She laughed nervously. Looking down embarrassed. I smiled Holding back a laugh.

Leaning in; I kissed her forehead. while rubbing my thumb softly over her tiny hand.

"S'okay Sugar Pumpkin." I whispered her pet name into her ear. We rested our heads together as we watched Matt complain about not getting the window seat.

"This is Sexist I tell you!" Matt whined.

"Oh be quiet. I might let you sit here on the ride back home...Maybe" Danielle laughed, then stuck her tongue out.

"Maybe!?"

After 5 hours of my butt feeling numb. We finally landed in Florida's airport! We happily exited the plane, grabbed our bags, and called a taxi. Which Matt basically threw himself in front of, but hey! We got a ride!

We tight squeezed into the small cab. It was rough, but we managed to fit. Crystal gave the driver the address. Then we were on our way.

"Er...shouldn't we get our hotel first?" I asked confused.

"Nope! Momma said we were all welcomed to stay. It has plenty of rooms so don't worry." Crystal cheerfully said, and snuggled up against me.

I smiled a weak smile, and snuggled back. "This is going to be very awkward." I mentally told myself. 


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~Mello's POV~~~~~~~~

"Ok, Breathe. Thats the ticket breeeaath."

Standing at Crystals, Parents home. She knocked lightly then rang the door bell. Of course, I was Passing out from the lack of oxygen, being a wuss as usual.

"Dude, Your hyperventilating." Matt laughed, tapping my shoulder from behind.

I closed my eyes and rolled my head back. "uuuuhgggg."

Crystal giggled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Don't worry! My parents aren't going to eat you...well."

One eye widened and the other squinted at her sudden questioning tone. Just then, the door opened revealing a short older women. Around her mid 50's. She looked at all of us then to Crystal. A smile spread across her face and she embraced her daughter.

"ohhh! My babys home!" They both giggled hugging each other tightly. My lips twitched into a smile. Its nice that family can be this close. The only time my father was this happy, was when I left

"Oh wait just a second! You must be Mello, right?" The elder said smiling with hands on hips. She tilted her head and knowledgeable eyes looked me over. Looking into my soul, I'm sure. Mothers do that.

"Yes ma'am. Its very nice to meet you." I said nervously.

She leaned over to Crystal with a mischievous smile.

"Oh he's cute. Don't let this one out of your sight." She winked.

"Momma...please." Crystal said under her breath with a blush. "Uhm...This is Matt! Mello's good friend." She blurted out, changing the subject.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. Your house is huge! How many bathrooms do you have?" Matt asked happily. Danielle play punched him in the arm. "What!? Who cares?" She laughed.

The elder chuckled."Well my names Mandy and ya'll can come in and meet Crystals daddy. I'm sure he's loafing around her somewhere." She held the door open for us all. Then closed it behind her. We removed our shoes then followed Mandy into the living room. The house was older. It smelled of wood and country cooking. It felt homey, a very relaxing feeling.

"We have guest Johnny, look alive." Mandy announced. She walked into the connecting kitchen. Crystal, ran to the older man on the couch, who embraced her when she half dove onto him.

"Daddy! I missed you!" She giggled. He laughed in return. He held her by the arms and gently pushed her back. "Ah sweetie. Your looken more beautiful then ever. Its so good to see you again, sugar pie." He hugged her again tightly.

He then turned to the rest of us. Crystal, sitting on the arm rest with a big smile across her beautiful features.

"Oh yaaaah, I heard of you, boy." He said monotone and looked me in the eye with the "I would kill you now" stare down.

"Its nice to meet you sir." I said, my voice faltering.

"Emmm hm." He hummed. Still watching my every move. Not blinking.

"Your home is beautiful! How long have you lived here?" I asked. trying to spit out any small talk I could think of.

"Emmm hm." He hummed again. If looks could kill... Even Matt was horrified.

"Your screwed, dude." Matt muttered only loud enough for me to hear. I swallowed hard.

Crystal, scurried over to my side and grabbed my hand. "Daddy, leave him alone." She giggled and tightened her grip on my hand. Johnny stood and walked over to me. "Intimidate him" was written all over his face. "Well, boy. Its finally nice to meet you." He reached a hand out to me. I grabbed it in return to shake, but he pulled me into a bear hug and patted me, hard on the back. "Yep, I think we'll get along just nicely, Meller." I laughed lightly and pulled back from the unexpected hug. "You to, Sir." I smiled.

"I'm sorry, Mello. Daddy, can be a little... intimidating, but he'll warm up to you." Crystal assured me, while sitting on her bed in her room. I was looking out her little round window, The point of the roof to the house. A beautiful view of the never ending orange trees.  
After getting to know her parents and myself a little more. Crystal showed us around the house, while her mother cooked for the upcoming feast. All 4 of us ended up settling in Crystals bedroom.

"Not even I have seen a look like that before. He must really hate you, Meller!" Matt laughed, repeating the name her father called me from earlier. Danielle and Matt were on the floor playing a board game.

I chuckled slightly and sat down next to crystal.

"Be truthful now. How many old boyfriends have your father shot, and buried in the back yard?" I laughed and flopped on my back.

"None, But I'm sure he'll make an exception for you." She leaned back to snuggle up against me and giggled.

I put my hands over my eyes and jokingly cried into them dramatically. She laughed and pushed me.

Danielle turned to face us. "Look on the bright side. If he does go rabid. Maybe all he'll shoot off is that." She pointed to between my legs. " That's what I would do if I were a father." I furrowed my brow. "What kind of sicko of a woman are you!?" Matt squalled. Throwing checker pieces at her.

We then heard the front door down stairs open and shut. Then a booming voice made its way to our ears. "Wheres my baby sister!? I saw the taxi come here a few minutes ago." Crystal squealed, grabbed my hand, and pulled me down stairs to become face to face with a stalky and built young man. A farmers tan on his arms and a crooked smile on his face. "Rick!" Crystal, tackle hugged her older brother. Both giggling. "Hows that collage life treaten you out thar, in the big city?" He slugged out the words. Pure country was through and through in this family.

"Its great! Its even better now. Meet Mello!" She introduced me. Pushing me towards Richard. "Well, you look like one of them there models from one of those clothing stores. Its nice to meet you Mella..err...meller...mello is it?" he stumbled on words. "I laughed and shook his hand. "Mello, and its nice to meet you too."

We turned to hear Mandy shout from the kitchen. Everyone's going to be here in a bit, so ya'll better be getting ready, here shortly. I swallowed and looked over to Crystal to get a reassuring look. I smiled back to her. Richard threw his meaty arm over my shoulder and walked me into the living room.

"So there was this one time when Crystal..-

"Rick! Don't you dare start telling him embarrassing stories!" Crystal, whined and pushed him off me.

"What? Why not? What else fun do I get, if I don't get to make fun of my sister to her sweetheart?" Richard chuckled. They both argued sibling like.

I smiled to myself from the scene taking place in front of me. Thinking.. "I could get used to this." 


	14. Chapter 14

Mello's POV

"Uh, Should I change too?"

I watched from Crystals bed. As she rummaged through her suitcase. Tossing random things out of the bag to the floor, Impenitently.

"Oh! No no! I just..." She mid sentenced herself, as she pulled out several different outfits. "I just need something nice to wear."

"You looked great in what you were wearing earlier, babe." I said confused.

"Jogging pants and a Tee-shirt is hardly appropriate for this occasion." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Women... I'll never understand them."

She laid the clothes on the bed, in front of me. Picking up random dresses and asking me "Which one I liked." Of course, I told her I liked all of them. Even if the dress were ugly, she would make it beautiful!

"Your no help!" She moaned. "Here, I wear...uh... this one!" She exclaimed, as she grabbed a dress and ran to the bathroom. I sat alone in silence. Eying around her room as I leaned back onto her fluffy pillow. I looked to the clock, on the nightstand, next to my arm.

"Em. 6:30. Pumpkin, You better hurry up its almost time! Are yo-" I stopped mid sentence. Picking up a picture of Crystal sitting on some guys lap. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and hers around his shoulders. Smiling at the camera. Both as happy as could be. I felt every hair on my body rise. "Ready..." I mumbled the last of my sentence, basically to myself.

"What did you say?" She came into the room. Brushing her hair.

"Uh...well.." I stumbled.

"Oh." She sighed as she slumped her shoulders and dropping her hands to her sides. She walked over and sat on the bed beside me. "His names Scott. I wont lie to you, we were in a very serious relationship, but he broke up with me five days after I left to collage. Something to do with it not working out, he found someone who he could relate to better. Blah blah blah." She said. I could here the venom and hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. Kinda hurt by how hard she was still taking it. Oh well. Unfinished relationships stay with you for a while. Its hard to get past them.

"No no!" She furrowed her brow and hugged me tightly. "Noooo, Its not like that! I'm so much happier with you. Its just..." She hung.

I half smiled and kissed her head. "Its okay. I understand. I'm sorry you were hurt so badly." She sighed and we held onto each other for a minute or two. The hairs on my body still stood on end. Not from untrusting Crystal, but the bastards face I wanted to smash in. I smiled to myself at the thought.

I gave one last tight hug, then gently pushed her back to see her sweet face. "So, is my baby doll finished playing dress up?" I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

She smiled with her brows furrowed still. "Yes, but I couldn't tie the rest of my dress up." She laughed unheartfully. I chuckled and stood her up with me then asked her to turn around. I tied a bow on the collar of her halter dress. then turned her back around. "Thank you." She smiled. I looked at her lips and reached out to softly hold her under the chin, then leaned into kiss her full bottom lip. I could feel her smile as she returned my kiss. My hands followed the curves down her body to land on her hips. I gently pulled her closer to me, as her arms wrapped around my neck. Subconsciously, My hands found there way inside of the back of her jeans and gave a nice squeeze. She jumped and leaned back to give me one of her famous "Excuse me?" stares. "Sorry..." I apologized. "Yah, right." She laughed. "Its okay! Just not in front of my parents." She warned. "Yes ma'am." I hummed and leaned in to kiss her again. She giggled and smooched me back.

"donk donk donk!"

Crystal tried to turn away to answer the door, but I pulled her face back to mine. "Uh...Mello.." She giggled in between kisses.

"Donk Donk Donk!" Came the loader knocks.

"Emmm, maybe they'll go away." I laughed in breaths as I sat on the bed pulling her to straddle me. We both giggled as our mouths tasted one another. Emmm Sweet.

"Crystal?" We both abruptly fell off the bed and recollected our selves from hearing her fathers voice at the door.

"Y...ye..Yes daddy?" She asked, her voice hitting high notes.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked suspiciously. Then opened the door to walk in.

"I..I was just showing..uh... Mello some of my old photo albums!" She clumsily grabbed a photo book from the floor and waved the book around weirdly.

"emmmm hmmmm." He hummed as he eyed me. I smiled awkwardly to him.

"I know that look. Watch your self boy." He said dangerously.

I gulped.

He then smiled to his daughter. "Come down stairs and help us carry the food to the car. Its time to go." then glared back to me and walked out the door.

"Wow..."

"Now you know what I mean when I say "Not in front of my parents. It means no where near my parents." She chuckled and grabbed my hand and led me out the door. 


	15. Chapter 15

-Mellos POV-

"And That my friend, is a lot of food." I said wiping the sweat from my brow from the smothering Florida heat.

"Is it normally this hot?" I asked, Crystal, who was carrying a casserole dish from her parents house.

"Not normally. Bad weather must be coming our way." She huffed when I relieved her from the dish.

Matt and Danielle, were already in the van. Ready to go. Matt turned in his seat to eye the food that littered the back of the van.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He said lightly, Laying his hand on Danielles shoulder.

"Uh Sure." She said with brows furrowed. "Have you boys never seen a family get together?" She asked amused.

"Nothing this...authentic!" Matt exclaimed the last bit. Danielle just rolled her eyes and patted his raggedy head.

~~~ Minutes later we were cruising down the rocky road watching the scenery to pass the time. Crystal, every once in a while beamed and told us a little of her home when something intrigued her memory.  
It still amazes me how quite and desolate it seems out here. I couldn't figure if I enjoyed it or not. Not that I miss the bright lights or the never ending noises from the city. Its just... out here its so peaceful.

We pulled into a slender parking lot with trees and grass surrounding the lot. I looked out my window to see a plain small church. The White paint was peeling off reveling old dark wood and vines grew up the sides. Giving it a creepy, yet friendly atmosphere.  
Johnny drove the car around back. There was a good sized dinning hall built separate from the church. Its paint was a little off from the churches color, but it wasn't peeling. indicating it was built recently.

The sun was setting low now, And the lights from the building where slowly flooding the gravel parking lot. The sound of laughter and music was faintly heard from inside. My stomach did a flip flop making me feel ever so lightly sick.  
I never really enjoyed being around groups of people. Especially ones I knew I'll have to converse with. When he parked. We filed out and everyone gathered as much food as they could hold.

"Dang, Her mom must be used to cooking for an army!" Matt huffed.

I was the first to the door. All the noise came pouring out as soon as I opened it. Making my ears ring from the sudden loudness.  
I held it open for crystal and watched as people started flooding over to her. All excited to see her home again. many questions were thrown at her from all around. She giggled and answered the ones she heard and Hugged just about everyone there.  
I looked over to Matt and guessed my expression matched his Surprised one. Did she know all these people!? Is that even possible!? I would be guessing names at this point or pick the few I liked and just remembered there names.

When the crowed slowly fizzled out and moved to welcome her parents. She waved me over with a huge smile on her face. I inched my way through the cluster of bodies. I gotten a few weird questioning looks as I past through.

"Ronnie, this is Mello, my sweetheart." She giggled at the name. "Mello, this is Ronnie, my cousin." She introduced. He had shoulder length brown hair and a stubbed nose. A friendly looking fella.

"Its very nice to meet you, Mello. Crystal, texts so much about you. I feel like we've met plenty of times." He chuckled. His voice almost sounded as if he had a cold. The way his nose sounded stuffed up. I wondered if it was allergies, or just the way he was. He reached out to shake my already offered hand.

"Same here. Er...I mean, I never heard of you, but its nice to meet you." I said dumbly then smiled awkwardly.

Ronnie, turns out, works for her father on the orange plantation. He seems generally nice and he's easy to talk to. So far he's the one I know Id like to hang around if im hanging with anyone.

Matt and Danielle joined us soon after. Richard, then found his way towards the group. We all chatted amongst our selves, before an older looking man with a booming voice announced the food was ready to serve.

There was so much food. How could anyone possibly eat this much?! I wondered.

The man with the booming voice then turned towards Johnny.

"Johnny, would ya like to say grace tonight on this special occasion? The country coating his words.

Johnny thanked the man then asked us politely to bow our heads. He said grace. Ending with amen coming from all over the building. He looked up with a smile. "Well, ya'll better dig in before it turns cold."

Everyone chuckled and started moving towards the massive buffet. Crystal, grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. After we got our delicious smelling food we found our seats and conversed amongst each other again.

"So are you two going to introduce your feller friends or not?" A middle aged woman cheerfully asked and everyone turned their attention towards us. Very Uncomfortable feeling. Dang woman.

She introduced Matt and I. Questions were asked all around. Matt was enjoying all the sudden attention. Me... not so much.

"Where yall from?"

"The big apple!" Matt proudly answered. Everyone seemed amused by this. then asked more questions. Thats when Johnny joined in.

"So, uh, Meller. what kind of job do you have?"

I swallowed. "I work at two jobs. American Eagle and Olive Garden." I smiled.

"Uh huh." He huffed. Poking his fork onto his plate. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"What you planning on doing with your life, Meller?" He asked not blinking. Everyone looked from Johnny to me nibbling away at there food.

"I uh... I really haven't got much planned. Just surviving each week I suppose." I answered truthfully.

"No schooling?" He pushed.

"I er...well. Schooling requires money and I require food." I unheartfully chuckled.

"Emhmmmmm..." I think he took this into consideration.

"Wheres your parents?"

I looked down then back to his eyes. "My Momma died when I was little from illness and my father... Well, will just say were not on good terms." I mumbled. As I pinched pieces off from my biscuit.

"Sorry son." He said softly. Looking me straight in the eye. I chuckled. "Its alright." I brushed off.

When Johnny didn't ask more questions. Everyone went back to normal. Eating and chatting loudly. Crystal squeezed my hand and looked at me with her sad doe eyes. I smiled reassuringly and squeezed back. "Its no big deal." I whispered.

"Miss Crystals mom, Your an awesome cook! Oh and so are your lady friends." Matt exclaimed enthusiastically while dabbing his mouth with the clean white table cloth.

I flopped my head on the back of the chair and moaned a silent prayer for this evening to be over very VERY soon. 


	16. Chapter 16

-Mello POV-

After Supper, All the "Adults" Chatted and had a jolly time. While us "Children" played old Nintendo 64 games. Laughter and idle chatter filled the house filled the air.

It was down to Matt and Ronnie battling out Doctor Mario. Of course Matt was winning, but Ronnie wasn't going down without a fight. He kicked at Matts leg and bumped against him trying to throw him off his winning streak.

"STOOOOOOP!" Matt whined, as his enemy chuckled evilly.

"I. Will. Win!" Ronnie howled, With one last bump. Sending them both tumbling to the floor with a loud thud.

The loser sign flashed on Matts side of the the failure music. Indicating He lost. Ronnie smiled in achievement.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Matts sorrow filled the room. Curled fingers reaching to the screen dramatically. Matt always took this kind of stuff very hard.

Crystal and I watched from the sofa. Giggling at the scene in front of us. She laid her head on my shoulder and with her free hand held my arm. Smiling towards the gamers.  
I sighed contently and rested my cheek on her soft brown head. Nuzzling it softly. Checking out the corner of my eyes. I secretly leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She squeezed my arm and hand. Snuggling in closer. Sigh a long deep sigh of contentment.

"Well, I remember back in my day. when I wasn't so old and frumpy, of course. When the boys snuck me kisses like that." An old lady reminisced as she walked towards us. Smiling at Crystal.

"Hehe. Hi there grandma." Crystal leaned up and hugged the older women softly.

"...Or the time my Pa almost shot my feller, cause he saw him a kissen me." She chuckled as she sat down heavily next to me. A far away look in her eyes.

"Moma, are you making them uncomfortable "AGAIN"?" Mandy, joked while coming up to us.

"Naaah, Of course not... This is only my first time." She smiled devilishly. She then turned and smiled at me. I smiled back closer to crystal.

Mandy and the old women chatted amongst them selves. Something about church gatherings or other. Crystal was listening lazily, while I rubbed my thumb across her small hand.

"So Mello dear." I turned when I heard Mandy ask my name. "What Religious views do you have?" She asked sweetly, Pointing to the rosary I wore . All three had there eyes glued on me now.

"Oh, I'm Catholic, ma'am." I said gripping the cross.

"YYYEEERRR WHAT!?" I jumped when Johnny came stomping up.

"I..er..uh...I'm Ca...Catholic, sir" I choked, unsure of what I done wrong this time.

"My daughter only marries a Baptist." He growled pointing a finger at me.

I opened and closed my mouth pathetically. "I uh..."

"Johnny!" Mandy and the elder women hissed. "Not now."

Johnny turned to his wife, his mother, to crystal, and then to me. He stomped off mumbling out angrily.

"Sorry dear. Johnny, can be..." She trailed off. Not sure what to say. "Its okay ma'am." I assured trying to hide my shock.

I leaned over to a worried Crystal with a real smile. "Is He going to shoot me now?" I whispered. Her solemn expression slowly turned into a small smile. Her gaze held on to mine. She play punched me into the arm and mumbled. "Hush." one side of her mouth tugging up deviously.

We sat in silence while Mandy went back to talking to her mother in law. I put my arm around Crystals shoulder. She snuggled up into me. with a hum.  
Thats when we heard the door open and a few hellos and chattering behind us. I turned slightly trying to see who it was. He was strangely familiar, but I couldn't think of his name.  
He Spotted Crystal then walked towards us. I furrowed my brow trying to remember. "Black hair, tall, built alright,I suppose not bad looking. Why cant I remember?"

"Scott!?" Crystal exclaimed, slightly in question and surprise. Her face happy but confused. Instantly standing. "Wha.. What are you doing here?" She stumbled over her words. My hair raised at the name.

"I heard you were in town, I wanted to see yo-. Whos your Friend?" His smile turned upside down. When he spotted me. I stood instantly wrapping an arm around her waist. Not rudely, just letting him know where he stood.

"This...this is Mello." She said above a whisper. Sounding confused.

"Youuuuur frie-"

"Her boyfriend." I puffed up my chest. Staking claim. (Its a man thing...)

He stood their opening and closing his mouth, like a fish. Searching for non existing words.

I then noticed out of the corner of my eye that the group by the TV and the two women stopped and turned to stare at the situation.

"uh oh." I faintly heard Ronnie breath.

"Could I have a moment with you...alone?" Scott whispered, his eyes flashing towards me then back to her.

"I uh... O..kay?" Crystal stuttered. She looked at me. Almost asking for approval. I Cleared my throat and nodded my head tossing it side to side. "erere...sure." I huffed. Crossing my arms over my chest.

Scott smiled at me. I just grunted and walked over to Matt. "Who's the dude?" Matt questioned. "Old boyfriend." I huffed, as I sat beside him. Matt didn't say anything. Just nodded.

"err...Why do they have to walk outside!? Cant they just talk in here? Whats wrong with talking where everyone can see and hear them!"

"Dude, your over reacting." Matt, rolled his eyes. I just sighed.

~~~ 5 minutes later.  
~~~

"Okay to long! I'm going!" I got up and stomped to the door with Matt following closely behind me. What ever is going on. Its not gonna last! 


	17. Chapter 17

~~~~~~~Crystals POV~~~~~~

This is to uncomfortable. Why would he want to talk to me so badly? Why now? Wheres his new girlfriend? Why is he wanting to talk outside? Wheres Mello?

My heart was beating hard against my chest. My head ached from to many oncoming questions with no answers. I followed Scott silently. I tried to keep my chin up. Showing him just how unfazed I was about him randomly popping in, But I couldn't dig up any confidence to hide behind. We walked wordlessly, or breathlessly in my case, to the side of the building. He stopped and turned to face me. He tried to take my hand, but I swished it away. Grabbing fabric of my dress that hung around my collar bone. I hoped if I pushed hard enough the pressure might stop my heart from hurting. I Looked away angrily. My heart went from being painfully hurt to painfully angry. "How dare he! I could punch you between the eyes right now! And kick you right in the..-"

"Crystal?" Scott pitifully asked, when He turned to face me again.

"Yes?" I asked monotone. Fire was building up in my body. Making me want to snap at anything he did. I could feel my hands going into fists.

His Gray eyes flashed to Mine then back to the ground. Stumbling on words that were caught in his throat. I sighed and leaned on one leg. Crossing my arms. I wanted to shout at him. hurt him. Like he hurt me, but at the same time I wanted to hold him and kiss him.

Kiss him!? What was I thinking!?

"I'm so sorry...-"

Aw here we go. My chest was burning.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was...being stupid. As usual." He sighed and combed his fingers threw his hair.

You got that right. I thought childishly to myself.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just..." He mid sentenced himself, while taking a step closer to me. My heart hammering so hard it hurt. I felt tears prickle at my eyes. My mind screaming GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Whats wrong with me!? You stupid stupid girl. I closed my eyes talking a deep breath. I. Am. In. CHARGE!

"I promise I'll never hurt you." He pleaded.

"But you already have." I whimpered out pathetically. So much for being in charge...

"I'm so so so ...Please... please sweetie... forgive me." He begged. He stepped closer but I stepped away.

I sniffled, and shook my head. Rubbing my arms to comfort myself.

"Baby, Please don't send me away. I...I love you" He placed his hands on my trembling arms.

I opened my mouth with closed eyes. No words coming out. I just shook my head. Emotion taking over.

"Please?" He held my arms tightly and leaned in closer.

I couldn't move. Why was I being so pathetic!?

I felt his warm lips gently grace mine. Then started kissing me. Pulling me into his warm embrace.

What am I...I...?... All the heartache, pain and wanting was spilling out in that one second. My tense body loosened and leaned in. He held me so tightly and securely, But something was wrong. What is wrong?

Scott pulled away suddenly. My eyes still closed.

~~~ BAM!  
~~~

The sickening sound of smashing bones pulled me out of the kiss coma. I looked up to see Scott holding his bleeding nose. Doubled over. Wailing in pain.

I stood there shocked, but before I could comprehend what just happened. Mello stomped by me and grabbed the front of Scott's shirt. Pushing him violently into the building.

Matt, mean while, tried to get Mello to let him go.

I just stood there like an idiot. To stunned to move.

Then reality hit me.

"Mello, Let him go." I screeched, tears still in the brim of my eyes. I sprinted and pulled on the back of Mello's shirt. Trying to get his attention. He shoved Scott roughly onto the wall again. Growling awful things to him.

He didn't even notice I was there! I then quickly grabbed onto the arm that was about to punch Scott in the face.

"Mello! Sto-..." I gasped as He shoved me off hard. Making me fall to the gravel roughly.

He froze when he turned towards me. Letting Scott fall to the ground. His face was full of pure shock.

"Crystal, I'm so-.." He took a step to me, But Johnny grabbed his arm and pushed him roughly the other direction.

"You stay away from her!" Johnny growled. Mello stood there with his sorrow filled eyes on me. He lifted a hand towards me. "I..I..."

I got up slowly. Gravel falling from my torn dress. I could feel Biting pain all over me, But didn't bother to look. I just starred at him.

Momma came rushing over. talking quietly to me, but I didn't hear anything she said. I then heard Danielle. "Crystal, what happened?" I couldn't reply. I just kept starring at him.

"Boy, you better get, before I do something we'll both regret." Johnny warned.

Mello stood for a second longer. Looking down he closed his eyes and pulled his fingers into a tight fist. Then looked back at me again. "I'm sorry..." He then turned and ran. Matt chasing after him.

"Come on baby, will take you and get you all cleaned up." I heard Momma this time.

"Crystal, what happened?" Danielle asked again. When they got me inside to the bathroom.

I stared into space as they carefully cleaned my wounds. I rubbed a tear from my cheek and managed to choke out. "I...I kissed him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mellos POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What the hell did I just do back there!? Why the hell did I snap like that!? Why in the name of God did I hurt her!?

I stopped running after a few minutes or hours I don't know. I stood as my chest heaved. With a annoyed growl I pushed the palms of my hands at the sides of my head roughly.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid...

"Man! oh jeez...FINALLY! I didn't think you'd ever stop!" Matt wheezed out as he jogged at my side, gasping loudly. He grabbed my shoulder and leaned on it. Letting his head fall back as he continued to gulp in air.

"What the hell just happened back there man?" Matt finally asked when he recovered.

"I'm such an idiot." I shook my head rubbing my eyes, Irritated.

"Well, of course your an idiot, but that's not what I asked." He said, crossing his arms.

"I hurt her..."

"We'll, Its not like you meant to. Did you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well there you go. Just one big mistake... and the one little mistake of smashing Pretty boys face in, But of course he deserved it." He chuckled.

I shook my head. Feeling very upset. "I cant believe I did that. I acted like such an idiot...I was acting like... I was acting like you!" I wailed, flipping my palms out to Matt.

Matt cackled harder and patted the me on the shoulder. " Ah, don't flatter yourself. You could only wish dude, You can only wish." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

I moaned and fell hard on my backside. "Some impression I made! What do I do now!?" I snorted in disgust.

He tapped his chin in thought. "You could go back for a round two with Scotty." He chuckled. As he sat down beside me.

"I'm being serious!" I growled.

"Me to!" He smiled, sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Okay, okay all kidding aside. I think you should go back and apologize."

"Apologize!? How can I go back and apologize!? It was his fault! and... and..I made such an ass of myself."

"Yah well...Ah heck dude, I don't know what to tell ya. Ive never been in this kind of predicament before. All I know how to do is make an ass of "MYSELF"!"

"Maybe I should just...just go home." I flung a piece of gravel in defeat as I pouted.

"Maybe..." Matt sighed.

We both sat in silence. Listening to the crickets chirp there melody's.

"I'm going home." I huffed as I stood and started walking towards the small town.

"What about Crystal?" Matt asked seriously.

"I...I don't know. She doesn't want to see me right now anyway." I sighed, with a shrug of the shoulders.

Matt followed behind me. Staying quite as we walked. I didn't know what to do. I just knew I wanted to go home... 


	18. Chapter 18

-Crystals POV-

I sat on my bed in my room, in silence. Wrapped in a big fluffy blanket and snuggled in my PJ's. The only light in the room was the bright moon that shone threw my laced curtains. I rubbed idly at my arm the supported many scratches from the gravel. Nothing to serious. Just little scratches. Of course daddy over reacted and swore to hunt Mello down. I tried to calm him, but momma finally done it for me.  
I wasn't sad. I wasn't angry. I was just confused. About Scott, about Mello, about everything that happened in less then a few minutes. Why did Scott do what he did? Just to confuses me? To hurt me? Why?

I shook my head trying to loosened any hidden answers I might have lodged anywhere. Sighing, I grabbed the shirt Mello threw of after we arrived today. When he changed into something dressier. I rubbed my thumb over it. as I stared off into space.

I'm not mad at mello. I know he didn't mean to. Heck, Its mostly my fault! I just...I don't know... Scotts messed me up. I cant think straight.

I brought my knees close to my chest as I continued to pet his shirt. I snuggled into it trying to feel his warmth, but of course I felt nothing. The smell of leather mixed in with a smell of cocoa filled my nose. His scent smells so nice. I don't know why...but... I feel at home when he's is around.

I was broken from my thoughts as my door opened. Light and the sound of television filled my room. I looked up to see my daddy silently come in. Closing the door softly behind him.

"A little dark in here, don't ya think?" He asked timidly. Shifting from one foot to the other.

"Its the kind of mood I'm in." I said softly.

"Your momma said I should come talk to ya. May I?" He asked.

"Of course Daddy." I smiled and scooted over and patted the bed lightly for him to come accompany me.

He half smiled and strode over and sat on the edge with his back facing me.

We sat silently, until he let out a built up sigh.

"I remember when you were just a little thing. You begged me for your own room." He hummed. "I remember telling you, That means you have to sleep all by your self. Hoping you would give up. But you didn't. You kept on bugging me till I finally gave in." He lightly laughed with a hum. I just smiled. Still rubbing the fabric in my hands.

"You were always a go getter. You reminded me a lot of myself. Always knew what you wanted."

"But daddy, I don't know what I want. I'm so confused." I whined softly.

He turned towards me looking down. "I'm..sorry..."

I raised my brow. "For what?"

"I didn't mean to...to banish meller. So to speak."

I couldn't help but chuckle "Its Mell-O."

"Thats what I said." He furrowed his brow.

"Daddy, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. You were just trying to protect me. Like any good father would. I just...I just wish I knew what I should do." I sighed.

"Well, If he's the big man you talked so highly about. he'll make the first move." He huffed.

I could tell he was having a hard time talking "nicely" about Mello.

"yah...but what about Scott?" I asked.

"I like Scott better."

"Daddy!"

"Sorry. I know he was a fool for leaving you, but boys are stupid about stupid things and he's really sorry for what he's done.I just wouldn't X him out of your life forever. He's a good kid."

"But Daddy... I still love Mello." I whined.

"What about Scott?"

"I love him as well!" I moaned out and threw my head in my hands.

He rubbed my back as I pouted.

"I wonder where that raving blond is right now?"

"He's probably on his way back home."I sighed.

"Good ridenc-..er I mean... To bad." he choked.

"Daddy!...ugh... I hope he's okay. I sent him a few messages and tried to call, but he hasnt replied."

"Im sure he's alright. He proved he can take care of himself. If anyone gets in his way. He can just bull doze them down!" He puffed.

He looked back to me. "Honey, don't drive your self nuts about this. Just relax." he rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Wanna watch a movie with me? Promise I'll let you pick it out this time." He asked with a smile.

"Daddy, thats what you always say." I chuckled.

"Well, you can pick it out. Doesn't mean were going to watch it." I could see him wink even in the low light.

I laughed and shook my head. "Daddy your a mess! But I do love you."

I leaned in and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, my sweet baby girl."

I felt better, but it still ached deep in my heart. I sighed as I followed him out. I'll just have to let it be for now.

He turned and gave me an unsure look. "Oh by the way. Scotts down stairs to see you. I told him you probably wasn't in the mood to talk."

I cringed as I took a back step into my room.

"You want me to tell him to beat it?" He asked worriedly.

I chuckled nervously and shook my head. "No I'm okay, I'm a big girl. I can handle this." I hoped anyway.

I followed him down stairs silently. Butterfly's rising in my stomach When I stood at the end of the steps. Starring at Scott who stood just as timidly at the front door. Hands hidden in pockets.

Daddy turned his head at me. His eyes asking if I was alright. I sighed and nodded. He nodded back with a smile. Turned then retreated towards the living room. Leaving us both alone.

Scott looked at me. Opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind then looked down.

After a few seconds of silence he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause this much trouble."

I didn't say anything. Not sure how to reply. Just nodding. After a few seconds I looked to him and spoke suddenly.

"How..how are you feeling?" I asked gesturing towards his broken nose.

He brought his hand to his face and laughed with out humor. "Nothing I didn't deserve." He brought his hand back into his pocket. "Are you alright? I saw you...fall."

"Just a few scratches. Nothing serious." I waved it off.

We stood in thick silence again. Not sure what to say now.

"Wheres uh...?"

"Mello."

"yah.."

"He's..well...I'm not really sure. He's probably on his way back home. My dad didn't really leave him any other choices. I wish he would answer his phone so I could stop him." I rambled.

"Oh."

"Oh, what?" I felt irritated by the short comment.

I must have said it roughly, for he looked panicked and stuttered. "Oh..oh I uh..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so mean. I'm just...just on edge right now. Its not your fault." I apologized quickly. Pinching the brim of my nose in frustration.

"oh..Its okay..."

I bit my tongue from spouting off again.

We stood in silence some more. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. Feeling really uncomfortable.

"You look really nice tonight." He smiled, then it faltered from under timidness.

"What? I'm in my Pj's." I let out a small giggle "But...Thank you..."

He took a step closer to me. Looking to the ceiling collecting his thoughts before speaking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I felt dizzy and tired. I don't want to go through this a second time in one night.

"Please, Scott, Not this again." I begged.

"Wait just listen. Please."

He took my laced hands into his own and held them tenderly. His thumbs caressing them.

"I broke up with Samantha months ago. I don't... I wont hurt you ever again. Please just believe me."

I couldn't deny the look in his eyes. They told me he was spilling every ounce of truth in that last comment and it hurt me deeply.

I looked down. I didn't know what to say.

He wrapped his arms around me. Holding me tightly. I didn't move. or push away. I just stood there like an idiot.

"I just want to start over. I want to start over again with you. Is there some way we could start fresh?"

I didn't reply.

He sighed."I suppose I don't deserve an answer really...hmm?" He laid his head carefully against mine.

His warm breath on my neck felt nice. I sighed and finally hugged him back. He snuggled in tighter.

We stood like this for a while. Just enjoying the silence for once. I smiled and looked up to him.

"Wanna take a walk with me?"

He looked down at me and nodded his head with a content smile.

We walked for a while. I'm not really sure how long. We chatted about things we have been doing and things we've been missing. But mostly talked about stuff we done when we were together. I didn't really know how much I missed him till now. Now that he was here with me. There was so much I missed about him.

He and Mello are so different. Scott is quite, a bit weak, sweet, soft spoken, a neat freak and kind hearted. Mello can be a bit short tempered, also soft spoken, blunt, sweet, overly protective. but he always treats me like I was as fragile as rice paper.

Both have there goods and there bads.

But its hard to balance the goods when you have one here with you. One that I missed so much. How do I choose?

Its hard to let go when someone suddenly leaves you, but its even harder to let go, when said person wants you back. Do you choose the one you wanted for so long? Or the one that hasn't been in your life that long, but has given you so much love? Does it mean I love the new one more, because you have the same amount of love for both? Or is it the opposite? My brain hurts...

We stopped walking when we reached the brim of a small creek. Scott turned to me and took my hand sweetly. He pulled me softly down beside him to sit on the ground. The grass felt soft beneath us.

He timidly looked at me and smiled.

"Your eyes look even more pretty in the moonlight." He leaned in closer and tucked a loose hair behind my ear.

I smiled and looked down. My face warming up from the slight touch.

"When did your hair get so long, Crystal rose?"

My breath hitched in my throat at the pet name he used to call me. I fumbled for words.

"I just felt like drowning it out...I guess" I looked into his eyes.

"Well, it looks really good on you." He whispered.

I took his hand that lingered by my cheek into my own. He smiled and leaned in more towards me. I felt myself shift as well. He lightly put his other hand behind my head and pulled me to him. His lips tenderly brushed against mine. Kissing me deeply. Holding me securely. I breathed in deep and wrapped my arms around his neck and let myself fall into him. I allowed his tongue to adventure. He tasted so good. He felt so good.  
His fingertips trailed down my spine. Causing me to shiver under the touch. They traveled and laid at the small of my back. He pulled me into him more. It felt so good to be this close to him again. He sighed, pulling out of the kiss and smiled a toothy grin.

"You look really nice tonight."

I chuckled. "You've already said that.

"I don't say it enough."

I chuckled and shook my head. He leaned back in and kissed me.

At the moment my phone forgotten.

-Mellos POV-

We made it back home early that morning. Matt, all the while, barking at me and banging at my bedroom door trying to get me to call her. The only times he stopped was when he got hungry or gotten bored. It finally seized after a couple hours. I guess he finally went to bed.

It was a sad attempt of sleep. I couldn't clear my head. Just replaying what happened over and over. Trying to fix what I done, But all I really wanted at the moment was just some rest. I was exhausted.

Just when I was finally falling asleep Matt had returned for a round 2.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Hey dude! I'm rested and now fuuull of energy! Time to rise and shine with the mattster!"

BANG BANG BANG!

A small growl left my throat and I slugged out of bed to the door. "Its 5 in the afternoon. That is not rising in the morning." I jerked the door open and swatted at Matts head.

"I'm not a drum so stop hitting me with your sticks!" He screeched and grabbed my arm.

I jerked my arm back to my side. I sighed loudly and rubbed my face. Trudging to the couch were I collapsed. My eye lids felt so heavy, But I couldn't keep them closed.

"Wow, Did you sleep in the wrong bed, Goldie Locks?" He cackled.

"I couldn't sleep." I mumbled and flopped on my back.

"With good reason. Did you call her yet?" He pushed my feet off the arm rest and sat beside me.

"No, What would I say?! Sorry you kissed your Ex and I'm Sorry I smashed in his face?!"

"Well, you can just tell her that you thought Scotty needed a new look. So you done him a free make over!" He cackled harder enjoying himself at my own expense.

I just moaned and rolled onto my stomach. Maybe he'll go away...

I must had finally fell asleep, for I woke up to the sound of the TV and the smell of coffee. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and sat up slowly. I stretched feeling much better and yawned widely. I looked down to see a fresh cup of coffee sitting on the table in front of me with some sugar packets beside it.

I guess Matts worth keeping... Sometimes.

I stirred the sugar in and wrapped my hands around the warm mug. Being back in the cold weather from the hot is rough on yah.

I looked to the clock on the wall. 8:30. I sighed and snuggled into the couch. My nights and days are going to be screwed up now. I sipped silently on my drink. Wondering were Matt ran off too. Its to quiet. So he must have went out.

I continued to sit in silence with my coffee watching the news. I then heard the faint sound of my phone ringing from my bedroom. I bit my bottom lip then got up to grab my phone before it went off. I starred at caller ID and cringed.

-Crystal calling.-

I moaned then pressed the answer key. I brought the object to my ear and pulled out my normal "not depresso" voice.

"Hello?"

It was silent for a few seconds. The sound of a distant gasp was heard.

"Mello!? Oh god, Mello, you answered! Are you alright? Where are you?" She screeched quickly.

"wow, wow! Calm down, I'm okay. I'm at home. Do you realize your town doesn't even own a hotel?"

She laughed nervously and said a few things I couldn't hear. She must be talking to someone else.

"Listen, Mello...I'm so sorry..I-

"No, no. Its my fault I shouldn't...I shouldn't have over reacted like that. I'm sure you...you had your reasons." I mumbled that last part.

The other side went silent. I cringed.

"I'm sorry, I hit him... You can choose who you want. Your not forced to do anything you don't want to." I didn't like what my own voice was saying. I really didn't follow along with what it said. I just knew I should have.

The other side was still silent.

"Crystal?"

"I'm sorry, Mello. I... I don't have the right to treat you this way. but...but..." She faltered.

"Crystal? You okay?" I felt my chest fill with worry.

"I just... I don't know how to say this... You wont understand... Its been so long... He-

"He?" I puffed up.

"Mello, please... don't..okay? Don't..."

"Crystal, what are you trying to say?" I felt irritated and I'm sure my voice held it.

Ragged breaths tried to speak unfinished words.

"Mello... I want...I want to be with him..."

"M..Mello? Please...Pl-

I felt my heart sink painfully down my throat and sink into my stomach. A tingling ache spread across my chest. My mouth went dry and my eyes felt warm.

"I..."

I wanted to apologize to her again and again. After the seconds went by. I then wanted more to hiss hateful things and slam the phone shut. I never experienced such an awful feeling. I felt as if I were sinking and couldn't catch myself. I could hold on to the life line. I couldn't hold onto her.

"Mello, You are such an...an amazing person." She took a shaky breath. " I just... Theres so much...so much here I know."

"So your saying your dumping me, because you don't know me?"

"N..? NO! No, I..I just..."

"So thats it?" My brows furrowed. I think I could throw up...

"We'll...I just...maybe we could be friends?"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO! My brain screamed. I clenched my jaw. I couldn't agree to this. How could she expect me to?!

"Mello?...uhm...I..I'm sorry..."

I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say? Just like that? Its over? My throat was painfully tight.

"Mello? ...please answer." She sighed shakily. "I wish I could have told you in person. I hate ending things like this over the phone."

Ending? The only thing my brain held onto. I couldn't concentrate.

"I l...lo..." She took a raged breath.

"Crystal?..."

"Ill...talk to you later...bye."

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off. The undeniable sound of the line going dead hit my heart painfully. I stood there with the phone to my ear. Just starring at nothing.

Its over?

I closed my dry mouth and shut the phone. Then dropped my arm to my side. I rolled my eyes to the blurry floor then closed them. Warm liquid trickled from my eyes. I confusedly lifted a hand and rubbed the tear away from my cheek.

I'm crying? I don't cry? I never cry... I didn't cry even when my mother passed on. I starred at my index finger then closed my hand into a fist. I shut my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth. I didn't know I was holding my breath until I sucked in a raged gasp of air. My legs felt weak. I slowly fell to the floor and finally just broke down. Like a big baby. I felt like an idiot, but at the moment I didn't care. My body shook with emotion.  
I couldn't control. I just wish I could start over and do it right. I wish I could just take her back. I want her back. I need her back...

I just cant believe its over...

WOW!

Chapter 18!? Will this story ever end!? I hope so!

So I just want to thank YOU so much for reading! It really warms the soul.:) And I hope you continue to.^^

I actually have the ending plot in my head. I just need the time and effort to do it.:(

I want to finish this so I can put my whole mind on "Forgotten Secrets" and I was wanting to write a Black Butler fiction. because im so obsessed with it right now its not funny!

any way. Comments are SOOOO APPRECIATED! :heart: Hope ye like!

Matt, Mello- Death Note 


End file.
